Overcoming the Darkness
by Haroken
Summary: When Demons invade the world, only the brave shinobi can stop them; This my first fic and I get great reviews wherever I post it...please review! Thanks to those who have enjoyed this.
1. WHAT CAN BE FOUND AHEAD?

Overcoming the Darkness  
A Naruto Fan Fic  
By Haroken  
  
Prologue: For many years, great beasts have terrified the world. The people of the world would unite, becoming stronger in order to defeat these menaces. The best example would be that of the Leaf and the Kyuubi, the nine tails demon fox. Of course, there were other such beasts, some possibly stronger than the Kyuubi. Soon, the world would have to unite once more, become stronger...and defeat the darkness....  
  
NOTES: This takes place in a Naruto universe where Sasuke has been rescued from Orochimaru's clutches, and has gained the ability of Curse Seal level 2. Also, Rock Lee has had his surgery and it was successful! He is now nearing the end of his rehabilitation.  
  
CHAPTER 1: WHAT CAN BE FOUND AHEAD!? SOMETHING TROUBLES THE HOKAGE!  
  
A gentle breeze swept over the Konohakagure village. Trees were swaying, birds were chirping, flowers were in blossom, and it seemed to be just another typical day in the village of the Leaf. Shinobi were coming in and out of the village, finishing and beginning missions to bring respect to themselves, and prosperity to the village. A group of these shinobi was working hard on a mission...  
  
"Team 7, do we have contact with our target, over?" Whispered the leader into a headset.  
"Affirmative. Should we move in on the target, over?" Said a voice on the other line.  
"It seems the perfect time, over." Said a second, more feminine voice.  
"I agree, over." Said a third, more calm voice.  
"Roger. Move in on target on my mark. 3, 2, 1, MARK!" said the leader.  
"ROGER!" Said the team.  
  
Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura leapt out of their hiding spots, and surrounded a box. Lifting the box and throwing it aside, Naruto pointed at the boy hiding under it and shouted, "Target found! Mission: Hide and Go Seek- Find Tsang, COMPLETE!"  
"Alright guys, good job." Kakashi sighed into the headset.  
"That was fun..." Sasuke sighed. "But we need something worthy of my skills."  
"I agree Sasuke. We haven't had a decent mission since we rescued you from the Sound Nins.... wait! YOUR skills? What about mine? We need my skills too!" Naruto shouted.  
"Pfft. Sasuke muttered.  
"I'm thinking the same thing guy, we need a better mission. Like the wave country mission..." Sakura mentioned.  
"Well get over it you three. We need to head back to HQ to report mission status." Kakashi scolded.  
"Ughhh...." The team responded in Unison.  
  
Back at HQ, Team 7 began to report their mission to the 5th Hokage, leader of the Leaf.  
  
"Well, Tsunade-sama, we finished our mission. Got anything else for us?" Naruto asked.  
"Hmm...not really. Sorry Naruto. There seems to be a slight decline in the number of missions right now." Tsunade replied.  
"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed. "But I need a mission! I must prove my worth! I must show ever-"  
Naruto was interrupted as Kakashi hit him in the head.  
"QUIET NARUTO! You're in the presence of the Hokage, for god's sake. Mind your manners."  
"Errr..." Naruto muttered rubbing the large bump on his head.  
Stepping forward, Sasuke began to ask a question. "I'm curious Tsunade-Sama. What's with the lack of missions lately?"  
"You'll see Sasuke-kun. You'll see...." She said, with a smile.  
I don't like that look...Sakura thought to herself.  
"Anyways, you 3 can go about as you please. Kakashi, however, I need to speak with you...."  
"Of course, Tsunade-sama."  
And with that, the three genin left to pursue their own interests, leaving Kakashi and Tsunade to talk.  
As Naruto walked outside of the Admin building he looked up to the sky, and watched the clouds go slowly by. "Wow, what a great day...for training!" And with that, he bounded off to the woods, for a peaceful day of training.  
"Ugh, what a fool." Sasuke said. "He is so careless."  
"Yeah, you're right about that Sasuke." Sakura replied, with a "girly" glint in her eye.  
"...." Sasuke stared. "Riiiight. I'm going to go and train as well. You never know when we'll get a real mission..." He said, bounding off to the Ninja Academy training area.  
"Oh...they're both so obsessed with getting stronger than one another! BOYS. I will never understand them." Sakura muttered. "Of course, that doesn't mean you can't like them! But what should I do now? I know! I'll go check on Lee-San!" And with that she bounded off toward the infirmary.  
  
***************  
  
"Say what, Tsunade!?" Kakashi said, completely stunned.  
"You heard me. Its nearly time again." Tsunade said, standing up and then looking out the window.  
"But, I don't understand why!? Is it really necessary? We had one a few months ago!"  
"I know. But it involves the lack of missions...."  
Kakashi stared intently at Tsunade. "What do you mean by that little remark? It seemed like you had everything under control."  
"I wish that were true. Ever since the whole Orochimaru incident, clients have been leaving us in favor of other villages. We're losing respect, and profits. I only said what I said to keep spirits high."  
"I know that, but does it really call for a-"  
"YES. This is the only thing I can think of right now to bring clients back... We're desperate, Kakashi. We're nearly bankrupt."  
Kakashi stumbled upon hearing this comment. "Ba-Bankrupt? How can this be?"  
"We've spent most of the money on repairs caused by Orochimaru." She sighed, staring at children playing on a swing set. "We need to do this my friend. Its for them, the villagers, the children, everyone. It's a last ditch effort I'm afraid."  
"I see..." Kakashi said shuffling his feet.  
"Also, I've invited a few new people this time..." Tsunade chuckled.  
"NEW people? Who are we talking about here?" Kakashi said inquisitively.  
"Some old friends of the leaf... a new village was created about 10 years ago you know. However, they are very secretive..."  
"No way, you invited THEM!?" Kakashi stammered.  
"I did. We need allies more than ever."  
"Have you informed anyone else?"  
"Aye. The council, Jiraiya, and some select Jounin know about it..."  
"When will it start?"  
"2 weeks. We can't afford to hold it any later." Tsunade sighed, sitting back down. "Anyway, why don't you go about your way, Kakashi? I've got some work to do."  
"Of course, Tsunade-Sama." Kakashi said respectfully, saluting, and leaving the room.  
As he shut the door, Tsunade whispered, "This is gonna be one hell of time..." 


	2. Chapter 2: Visitors from a Land Beyond

CHAPTER 2: VISITORS FROM A LAND BEYOND!? MISHAPS AT THE HOSPITAL!  
  
The sun was beating down across the Fire country as Haruno Sakura walked to the infirmary to check on her friend and self-proclaimed "protector," Rock Lee. Walking quietly up to the entrance, as not to disturb the patients, she slowly opened the door, the bell making its little "ring" as she entered. Moseying on up to the desk, she found an attendant, filing some reports  
  
"Excuse ma'am, but do you know where I could find a genin named Rock Lee?" Staring closer at the figure, she finally recognized her. "Mrs. Wada?"  
  
"Sakura? Is that you?" The woman said turning around to meet her guest. "Oh it is! What a lovely surprise. Now, what did you want again?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"Do you know where Lee-san is?"  
  
"Oh, yes, he's on the second floor undergoing a check up with Tsunade and Gai-San. Why don't you check how he's doing?"  
  
"Oh, that's what I came to do!"  
  
Walking down the hall to the stairway, she made her way swiftly up the staircase, unable to wait to see her good friend Lee. When she found the room, she burst in saying, "Hello Lee-San, how are you!?" Unfortunately, Lee was in his underpants.  
  
Eyes wide open, mouth agape, he shouted, "Sa-Sakura!?" covering himself with a nearby sheet.  
  
"SORRY!" She shouted immediately closing the door. She sat outside the room for about 5 minutes contemplating how that couldn't have gone worse. Soon, Gai opened the door.  
  
"You can come in now Miss Sakura." Gai chuckled.  
  
"Thank you, Gai sensei." She said, standing u, brushing some dust off her pants. Walking in she found Lee doing one-fingered pushups. "Wha??? You're doing pushups, NOW!?"  
  
"Of course Sakura-chan. I must keep getting stronger!" he said, ending his routine and standing up. He began to do some stretching exercises.  
  
"Of course. You have to keep your nindo (Ninja way) going!" Sakura said with a cute smile.  
  
"RIGHT!" Lee said in his nice guy pose. "Anyway, what're you doing here Sakura?"  
  
"Oh, I just came to checkup on you Lee-san. Make sure you're doing okay."  
  
"I'm great, thanks. I've never felt stronger! Tsunade-Sama can work miracles!"  
  
"Well, she is the 5th Hokage after all. Anyway, its good to see you in good health Lee, but I better get going."  
  
"Oh...okay then. Good-bye Miss Sakura. Have a great day!"  
  
"You too, Lee." She said waving as she walked out the door.  
  
Gai looked at Lee's smiling face and then at the leaving Sakura. Then Lee, then the leaving Sakura. A light bulb went off in his head. "You know Lee...you're gonna have one hell of a time getting her to be your girlfriend...." He sighed.  
  
"GAI SENSEI!!!" Lee screamed in disbelief, his face whitening, his fists tightening, his heart pumping faster.  
  
"WHAT!? It's so obvious. You're only problem is that Uchiha boy..."  
  
"I do not see this as a game, Gai sensei. She will love who she wants to love. I am just glad that such a nice girl is my friend..."  
  
"Of course my young pupil... Now back to work!"  
  
"RIGHT!"  
  
**********  
  
Birds fluttered amongst the trees as a small orange blur weaved between the trees. Naruto was curving in between the trees, training his reflexes and speed. Here and there, to and fro, he began to speed up and slow down, doing whatever the situation called for.  
  
"OH YEAH! DON'T STOP ME NOW!" He screamed as he pulled chakra to his feet. Gathering just enough chakra he scrambled up a tree laughing. "TOO much fun!" He began to jump from branch to branch. Upon landing a few branches later, he found a tiny squirrel holding an acorn. "Hello there Mr. Squirrel... wanna race?" Tossing a kunai knife over at a tree it stuck with a quiet, "shick." "To the tree over there with the kunai okay?" The squirrel looked back at him, making a little "chirp" and then looked back at his acorn. Looking across the forest. He dropped his acorn and made a defiant "CHIRP!"  
  
"ALRIGHT MR. SQUIRREL! Okay here we go...ready? Set? Go!"  
  
The two creatures began jumping through the trees at unparalleled paces. Damn that is one fast squirrel. Naruto thought to himself. As they neared the end of their race a soft rustling was heard nearby. Naruto immediately stopped, ready for anything. The squirrel however, made it to the end first and began making little chirps of excitement.  
  
"Shh, Mr. Squirrel. Be quiet." As Naruto peered around for what made the noise, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning round he saw a man waving at him saying "Hello there."  
  
"AH!" Naruto said startled falling out of the tree. Immediately getting up, Naruto reached into his pouch and grabbed another Kunai. "Stay back whoever you are!" Noticing the man wore a Hitai-ate (Ninja forehead protector) he looked for the symbol. It was a crescent moon behind a cloud. "That sure as hell ain't the insignia of the leaf. WHO ARE YOU! WHY ARE YOU TRESPASSING ON LEAF LAND! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!" Naruto said, getting excited. "I can take you with one shot, Mister"  
  
"Can you? Well that'd be one hell of a feat. One problem. It seems my friends have you tied up at the moment." The dark voice said.  
  
"What are you talk- THE HELL?" Naruto found himself unable to move. "What did you do?"  
  
"Well," the tall man said, my friends have you trapped in 3 Kagemane no jutsus. They have trapped you and control your body with their shadows. Just try and guess what happens when 3 people try to move your arm in 3 different directions. Its not pretty." The man said nodding to his companions.  
  
Naruto felt the grip of the 3 attackers slipping. Spinning wildly, he jumped free and got a good look at his attackers. "Huh?" You guys look, well, nice."  
  
"I should hope so..."The tall man said, removing his mask.  
  
"So...who are you?" Naruto said, getting in a defensive stance.  
  
"We are Kage Nins from the Hidden village of shadow. We're here for the Chuunin exam."  
  
"THE WHAT!? THERE'S GONNA BE ANOTHER CHUUNIN EXAM!?"  
  
"Yep." The man said. So can you put your kunai back now?" the man said with a little irritation in his voice.  
  
"Sure thing. So...AGAIN, who are you?"  
  
"Heh. I am the Okage of my village. The equivalent of your Hokage."  
  
"YOU'RE the Hokage of the Shadow village!?" Naruto said in amazement.  
  
"Well the Okage, but yes."  
  
"Who are the others?"  
  
"This is my genin team. I'll let them introduce themselves." The 3 boys walked forward, one with a smug look, one with a bored look, and other a simple face. The first one stepped forward.  
  
"My name is Kiraa Ilande. Just call me Ill." He was of average height and seemed to be a carefree kind of person. He wore a large slingshot on his back and had two tufts of hair emerging from the back of his head."  
  
The 2nd stepped forward. "My name is Tsunaka Ryusuke. You can call me Ryu." Ryu was a little taller than the rest, however he greatly reminded Naruto of Shikamaru, just from the slacked off way he was standing there. On his back he wore a large sword.  
  
Finally, the 3rd stepped forward. "My name is Kenshi Kuro!" he said in a happy tone. "Its nice to meet you..."  
  
"Oh, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, a little embarrassed. "Wait, what's your weapon?"  
  
"A true Ninja never reveals his skills except in battle. Ninja Guideline #254 of the Hidden Village of Shadow."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Anyways, Naruto, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"I was trai-HEY! WHO ARE YOU? You just said you were an Okage!?"  
  
"Oh of course. How silly of me. My name is Nara-Kamaasu. Formerly of the village of the Leaf." 


	3. MAKING IT TO THE NINJA HQ! THE SHADOW GE...

CHAPTER 3: MAKING IT TO THE NINJA HQ! THE SHADOW GENINS REVEALED!  
  
"Say What!?" Naruto screamed, unable to believe his ears. "You're, you're a former leaf! How is that possible?"  
  
"Well actually, its simple. I-"Kamaasu began.  
  
Something clicked inside of Naruto's brain.  
  
"Wait, WAIT a minute. Did you say you were of the 'Nara' clan?" Naruto asked.  
  
"Yeah...why?" Kamaasu replied, puzzled.  
  
Naruto's jaw dropped in amazement upon hearing this. "Then, that means...you're related to Nara-Shikamaru!"  
  
"Shikamaru? Oh you mean my nephew. Yeah we're related all right." Kamaasu said, beginning to get curious. "How is the little guy anyway? Haven't seen him in years...I presume he's your age?"  
  
"Yeah...anyways, Shikamaru is a chuunin now."  
  
"WHAT!? He's already a chuunin. Wow, that's pretty good. Anyway, Naruto, think you can take us to your Shinobi HQ?"  
  
"Sure..." Naruto smirked, making up a little plan in his head. "But...you'll have to catch me first!" Making a few katas with his hands he shouted, "KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"  
  
Immediately, 3 other Narutos, clones to be exact, appeared on the scene. "You'll only make if you follow the real one!" shouted the Narutos. And with that, they bounded off.  
  
"Well...talk about a warm welcome." Ilande said, a little pissed about what was happening. "Yeah...no kidding." Ryusuke replied.  
  
"I wonder how he knows Kage Bunshin no jutsu...I thought that was a Jounin level justu, and a forbidden one at that..." Kenshi muttered.  
  
"It is, Kenshi. Oy, I never thought he'd do something like this. I'll go head on. You guys make your own way. Think of it as training!" Kamaasu shouted, disappearing into thin air.  
  
"Thanks a lot Sensei..." Kenshi muttered.  
  
"Oh well. You're the long-range guy, Ill. Just take him out." Ryu said.  
  
"With pleasure..." Ill took the giant slingshot off his back; he stuck it in the ground. Grabbing a stone off the ground, he placed it in the sling. "Better aim well, this guy's got some good reflexes." He made a few signs and shouted, "MELIOCULUS NO JUTSU!" Using a form of ocular justu, Ilande increased his sight by nearly 10x, to increase the pinpoint accuracy of his aim.  
  
"Oh yeah," Kenshi began. "This guy's really gonna get it."  
  
Pulling back on the sling, Ill concentrated until he found one of the Narutos. "Checkmate." Ill released the band, sending a stone careening through the sky. The Naruto turned around, was hit, and suddenly "poofed" into thin air.  
  
"Great...it was a clone."  
  
"Oh well. My turn now!" exclaimed Ryu. Taking his katana out of the scabbard on his back. He concentrated to find another Naruto. "Shit, they're to far. We better move guys..."  
  
"RIGHT!" They all responded.  
  
The Shadow gang blasted off into the forest in search of their prey, making nary a noise. "Wait...I think a found one..." Kenshi pointed, as they landed on a thick tree branch.  
  
Staring at the area Kenshi pointed at, Ryu began to smile. "Yep. That's a Naruto all right. But it's hiding behind a tree...no wait! He's surrounded by them...so he thinks that's going to help him does he...heh." Forming several katas, Ryu finished with that of the tiger and said, "Ghost Shadow no Justu!" His sword became much more transparent in color, as Ryu quietly jumped to the ground. Quietly going up to a tree the Naruto was leaning on, Ryu, quickly thrusted the katana through the tree, using his jutsu, impaling the Naruto, which poofed again into a cloud of smoke. "NOT ANOTHER CLONE!" Ryu moaned.  
  
"This is not making me happy..." Kamaasu said popping out of thin air.  
  
"AH! Kamaasu sensei!"  
  
"Yes its me...of course, ha ha ha. Now...MAY I ASK WHAT'RE YOU DOING!?"  
  
"Well uh, we're trying to find the real Naruto, sensei." Kenshi replied timidly.  
  
"SO, let me get this. To find the real one, you'll just kill them all...even if it ends up being the real one?"  
  
"Ugh," Ill said, realizing their stupidity. "Of course not sir."  
  
"Good. Because if you HAD killed him, which would NOT be a good idea, you could start a war between the Shadow and the Leaf..." Not to mention you may have ended up releasing the Kyuubi... Kamaasu thought to himself. "Now...Kenshi is the key here to finding the real Naruto. What with his clan skills and all.  
  
"Of course!" Ill exclaimed. The Kuro are experts in using Jutsus to raise abilities!"  
  
"Like speed, sight and hearing." Ryu chimed in.  
  
"Exactly. Now Kenshi, how can you use this to your advantage?" Kamaasu asked.  
  
"Umm...I know! What about better hearing? If the clones are made of shadow, they shouldn't have a heartbeat! If I can find a heartbeat similar to the one I heard from Naruto earlier, I can locate him!"  
  
"Good work, Kenshi! Now do your stuff!"  
  
Farther ahead in the forest, the real Naruto was taking a breather, "Oh, boy. Wow, I must have lost them for sure. Lets see what they think about competing against Leaf Genins now!"  
  
"Hello." Said the 3 Shadow Genins, who appeared next to Naruto.  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Naruto shouted in surprise. "But, how!? How did you find me?" "Your heartbeat." Kenshi smiled. "Only you have one out of the clones, so we just listened for it, and found you!"  
  
"Oh," Naruto sighed. "I see. But what happened to your sensei?  
  
"I'm right behind you, Naruto." Kamaasu chuckled.  
  
"AH! Wow, you guys are really sneaky. You guys gotta share some of these tricks.  
  
"You wish!" shouted Ilande. "Anyway, don't expect t learn to much from Kamaasu, he doesn't share any of his really good jutsus anyway."  
  
"Anyway, Naruto," Kamaasu began. "I don't know what you were trying to pull back there, But I really must speak with Tsunade. So if you could please take us there now?"  
  
"Yeah...no problem! You guys interrupted my training, so I thought you guys could help me with it a little. Anyways, follow me!" And so, the sensei and 4 genin shot off through the forest to see what was unfold in the upcoming 


	4. AN OMINOUS RAIN! THE DEMONIC TRIUMVIRAT...

CHAPTER 4: AN OMINOUS RAIN! THE DEMONIC TRIUMVIRATE OF THE EAST!  
  
As the shinobi rushed through the forest, the breeze began to pick up. The birds began to quiet, and the animals began to disperse.  
  
"Uh oh. This isn't looking good." Kenshi muttered, looking to the now darkening skies.  
  
As the group looked towards the heavens the soft, pattering rain began to come down, ready to give new life to the forest, and the rest of land.  
  
"Ah...nothing better than a nice rain." Kamaasu said, staring into the blackened sky. "It rejuvenates the body and soul."  
  
However, the groups delight at the cooling rain was short lived. The water began to pour, as if a demon had been forcing it out of the sky. The rain began to get louder as its pace increased. The droplets became, harder, sharper, and fierce.  
  
"OW!" Naruto screamed, as the weapon like droplets began to hit him. "Why the hell does the rain hurt?" "This can't be a good thing." Ill said, trying his best to dodge the sinister rain.  
  
"I must admit, it is a little on the bothersome side..." Ryu said with a sneer.  
  
As Kamaasu was about to yell at the genin for their whining, he felt a droplet for himself. "What the hell...this rain is...sharp?" As Kamaasu ran along the ground, he began to collect the rain in his hand, brushing the pain aside with his mind. As he observed the droplets, they soon disappeared in a light, black mist. His eyes widened in realization. "Oh no...it's coming."  
  
"What's coming, Kamaasu Sensei?" Ill asked, wondering what could put such a face on his master.  
  
Kamaasu turned around telling the genin to hurry on to the Leaf village.  
  
"WHAT!? C'mon sensei, you have to come with us!" Kenshi stammered.  
  
"I will. But I need to do a little reconnaissance." Kamaasu said with a smile. "Don't worry I'll catch up. Just hurry ahead, and try to dodge the rain as best you can..."  
  
"Dodge the rain?" Ryu said blankly. "How the hell do you dodge rain? We can't move through shadow like you can."  
  
"Move through shadow?" Naruto wondered.  
  
"Don't worry about it Naruto." Ill said. "Just take us to the HQ."  
  
"Right!"  
  
The gang bounced off dodging the rain, leaving a confused Kamaasu behind.  
  
"How...how is this possible? Not yet, it can't be...maybe I made a miscalculation, an error, a misunderstanding." But as Kamaasu remembered the black mist emerging from the droplets he shook the idea out of his mind. "No...it's coming." He said, tightening his fist as black droplets fell to the ground, evaporating into the black mist. Staring out onto the horizon, the black clouds got thicker, and thicker, and thicker. "I don't understand how h- Huh?" he rain suddenly stopped as soon as it had begun. The black clouds dispersed, leaving no sign of their presence. "Well...it seems it's moving away...of course, it'll find what it's searching for..." With that, Kamaasu took one last look at the horizon, and turned back to catch up with the others.  
  
*****************  
  
Far away, in the cloud country, northeast of Naruto and friends, was the eye of the black storm. Looking upon a desolate land, taking away what was left with the insidious rain. A young boy, not even 10, had been running for his life. Trying his best to avoid his pursuers, he weaved through the abandoned buildings. Panting, crying, and giving up hope, he found himself in an alleyway. A dead-end.  
  
"Come on out boy..." A deep, smoking voice called out. "I need your assistance..." The figure moved farther into the darkness of the alleyway, further obscuring the boy's ability to see him. "I need you to help me find someone..."  
  
"N-, No! Stay away! Keep away from me! Please! Leave me alone!" The boy screamed through the ever-flowing tears.  
  
"Well...you see, I can't do that. I am searching for someone...one whom can truly help me in my quest... Won't you help me find him?" The figure said outstretching its hand to the boy.  
  
The boy stared at the figure and batted the hand away. "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" the boy screamed, running past the figure and out of the alleyway.  
  
"This is getting nowhere fast, my friend Sonari..." the figure said to his partner.  
  
The man known as Sonari took a step forward into the pale light emanating from the blackened skies. He was scrawny, and slightly short for his age. His grayish hair strayed in every direction, and a single Katana rested on his back. "Hmph. You should have just taken the boy and gotten it over with. All this wasting of time is fruitless." Sonari responded, his blackened eyes watching the boy run.  
  
"Well, aren't you outspoken today..." the figure said, staring down at his accomplice. "Very well." The figure said. He stared at the running boy whom kept turning around to see if the two were chasing him. The boy tripped over his own two feet, he was so scared.  
  
"The mist is getting rather thick..." Sonari muttered. "Can't you do something about it? You now it annoys me so."  
  
"Feh...fine. But when I clear it up, get the boy. We must find him." The figure said, waving his hand towards the sky. The clouds immediately dispersed, letting sunlight come across the forsaken land. "Bah. How I hate this light. You owe me Sonari..." the figure said pulling his cloak over his head."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Now...get the boy."  
  
"Right." Sonari replied.  
  
Sonari took off with lightning speed, showing his true ninja strength chasing after the frightened boy.  
  
"That man is perfect...Sonari of the Uzika clan. Heh heh. Soon, my plan will come to fruition...but we must find the boy."  
  
The cloaked being heard a scream from Sonari, "What the- who are you?" and the clanging of swords.  
  
"Well." The cloaked one chuckled. "It seems Sonari has found himself some fun." Walking over to the two shinobi, he found Sonari and another man going at in a fierce sword duel. The man Sonari was fighting cast off his shirt in an effort to make himself lighter.  
  
"What is this?" The cloaked one pondered. There was a large tattoo of a dragon on the opposing man's chest. "It- it can't be? I've found him!" The figure said, his eyes widening with glee. "SONARI! Stop this. You have found our goal..."  
  
Sonari stopped his attack and moved away from his opponent, whom then came into the light. It was actually a young boy, only in his teens. The boy had black hair with red highlights and cut gloves. He also wore baggy pants with "white slashes."  
  
"Good evening Mr. Dragano. It is a pleasure to meet you." The cloaked being said with a chuckle.  
  
The boy known as Jamshu Dragano stepped forward. "Who the hell are you. What do you want in MY village?"  
  
"Not much of a village anymore is it?" Sonari said with a smirk, starring at the rubble that was the village.  
  
Jamshu shot a glance at Sonari, and diverted his attention toward the cloaked being. "Like I asked, who are you?"  
  
"Of course. How silly to not introduce us. I am Memnoch. This is my associate, Uzika Sonari." Memnoch said, livening up a little...if that was possible.  
  
"What do you want in the village of Light?" Jamshu asked the shadowy figures, once again entering a battle stance.  
  
"We came looking for you actually." Memnoch replied. "We came looking for your power. The power lying dormant within you..."  
  
Jamshu looked down at the tattoo on his chest a looked up again, spitting upon the ground. "I refuse. This power is not meant for anyone. It destroyed my entire village." Jamshu said, remembering his fateful past.  
  
"Of course, of course. You misunderstood my request. I wish to help you harness that power, so it will never be like it once was. With my help you could return your destroyed Village of Light back to a respectful state. What do you say?"  
  
The small boy from earlier ran out from his hiding place behind Jamshu's legs, shivering with fear, cold, and hunger. "Hmm. If I go with you...you must promise me two things."  
  
"Of course." Memnoch replied with a twisted smile, revealing a set of glistening incisors.  
  
"First, you will leave everyone that is till alive here, alone. And take that mist with you.  
  
"Your first request has already been done my young friend."  
  
"Second...you will not return to this village. Ever. You will leave these people, and this land, alone. Forever. Understood?"  
  
"Of course, Mr. Jamshu. Now, if you are coming with us, we really must be off. We have a tiny arrangement waiting for us in the Fire Country..." Memnoch said laughing maniacally, as the demonic triumvirate bounded off to the southwest.  
  
*************************  
  
"Well. Here we are, "Naruto said. "Konohakagure HQ." The 4 genin stared up at the immense building in the middle of the town.  
  
"Its huge..." Kenshi muttered.  
  
"WAY bigger than the one back at the Shadow village." Ryu whispered.  
  
"Well guys. You have to remember. The Leaf is nearly 10x the size of the Shadow. Anyways, we'd best head inside. Ill said.  
  
The gang headed up to Tsunade's office where they found not only Tsunade, but also Kakashi and Kamaasu.  
  
"SENSEI?" The entire genin group shouted.  
  
Both men turned around and said, "Yes?"  
  
"How did you get here so fast?" Ill wondered.  
  
"Well. I have my secrets." Kamaasu laughed. "Anyways, we were just discussing the Chuunin exam."  
  
SMACK. Tsunade had whacked Kamaasu in the head with a roll of paper.  
  
"OW! What was that for?" Kamaasu wondered, rubbing his head.  
  
"You're not supposed to discuss our discussions!" Tsunade screamed.  
  
Kakashi just shook his head.  
  
"So when will the chuunin exam be?" Naruto said excitedly.  
  
"The end of the week." Kakashi said staring inquisitively at Kamaasu.  
  
"YES!" Naruto said, jumping up and down in excitement.  
  
"Get a grip will 'ya? Geez..." Ryu said, backing away from Naruto.  
  
The gang began to talk some more as Shikamaru and his father walked in the door.  
  
"You needed us Tsun- Oh my God..." Shikato, Shikamaru's father, said staring at Kamaasu. "Hello Kay."  
  
"Brother." Kamaasu replied with a smile.  
  
Shikamaru could not believe his eyes. "How can this be? Uncle Kay? HOW ARE YOU HERE!?" 


	5. THE LEAFSHADOW PACT! THE BEAST OF THE DE...

CHAPTER 5: THE LEAF-SHADOW PACT! THE BEAST OF THE DESERT IS NO MORE!  
  
Shikamaru stood in disbelief at the man standing before his eyes. He could not make sense of any of it. "What the hell are you doing here, Uncle? YOU'RE BREAKING THE PACT!"  
  
"The pact?" Naruto muttered, trying to understand the situation.  
  
"He's referring to the agreement made between Kay and the 3rd nearly 15 years ago." Shikato said, helping Naruto out.  
  
"Kay?" Naruto thought out loud.  
  
"Our little pet name for my brother." Shikato smiled.  
  
"Anyways Naruto...and probably Kakashi. You were a tad young back then weren't you?" Kamaasu chuckled. Kakashi gave a little nod, and went back to his "observant" mode. "As I was saying," Kamaasu began. "When I was younger I loved the Leaf and would die to protect it. But soon, my goals changed. I wanted to create my own village, a village for those who loved the shadow. Of course, I was officially part of the Leaf. So I asked the 3rd if I could leave the Leaf and create my own village. Of course the 3rd was a bit surprised." Kamaasu chuckled.  
  
"A little?" Shikato mocked. "It was more than a little. You also had him head over heels!"  
  
"What can I say? I have that effect on people!" Kay laughed. "When the 3rd heard this, he told me such a request had never been made before. However, after I performed some services and such, I was granted leave of the leaf, to go and create my own village. HOWEVER, I was subjected to a seal, which forbid me of using Leaf jutsu and speaking of it. Of course I found a way around that!"  
  
"YOU WHAT!?" Tsunade screamed.  
  
"Relax Tsunade, I wouldn't tell anyone the secrets. Its just that it greatly limited my abilities." Kamaasu said trying to calm down Tsunade. "Anyway, soon I had a thriving village, and was asked to join this chuunin exam...ta-da. That's how I'm here, little Shika. I was INVITED."  
  
Shikamaru stared at his uncle with a menacing look. "How many times must I ask you NOT to call me that..."  
  
"Obviously more." Kamaasu grinned.  
  
"So when EXACTLY will the chuunin exam be???" Naruto said, getting excited.  
  
"Bout 3 days I'd say. Other villages have already begun to show up." Tsunade smiled. The next thing she knew Naruto had bounded out the door going to tell his friends the news.  
  
"Well, he's sure excitable..." Ryu said shaking his head.  
  
"No kidding." Ill added.  
  
"Actually, I find it amusing." Laughed Kenshi.  
  
"Welcome to my world!" Kakashi said, finally opening up.  
  
"Well, Tsunade-Dono. IF you have nothing further, I will continue the training of my genin team."  
  
"Go right ahead, Kay." Tsunade said with a wave of her hand towards the door.  
  
"This is gonna be one weird chuunin exam..." Shikamaru said, walking slowly out the door, giving a little wave.  
  
"Has he always been this, well, Lazy?" Kay asked inquisitively.  
  
"Yeah..." Shikato sighed.  
  
"Well. We're off then." Kay said, grabbing his students, forming a kata, and immediately disappearing.  
  
"Well...that's a neat trick." Kakashi said, beginning to laugh.  
  
*******************  
  
To the far east of the Leaf, a trio of soldiers was making its way across the land, currently through a hot desert.  
  
"Hey, boss?" Jas said.  
  
"Yes, Jamshu?" Memnoch replied, jumping across the desert.  
  
"If we were going to the Fire country, what are we doing near the hidden village of Sand?  
  
"Well...I think I need to make a quick pit stop..."  
  
Sonari began to chuckle, and soon broke into an uproarious laughter, leaving an unsettling feeling in Jamshu.  
  
Soon the trio arrived at the hidden village of sand. Walking slowly up to the gate, Memnoch put down his hood, waving his hand towards the sky, bringing the ominous, dark clouds. Memnoch's face was scarred, seemingly lifeless. His hair, gray as ash, and his pupils...empty. As they approached the entryway of the village, two guardsmen came rushing out.  
  
"What are you doing here?" One asked.  
  
"What business have you in the village of sand?" questioned the other.  
  
Memnoch made a little smile as the sinister rain began to pour. "I'm here to have a little talk with a boy named Gaara..."  
  
The two guards shuddered at the name, thinking of the past. "Wha- what do you want with him?"  
  
"Nothing you need to worry about..." Memnoch laughed. He lurched his hands out, grabbing the two soldier's necks, breaking them instantly, letting their lifeless corpses fall to the ground. "Well boys...lets find us a Gaara..."  
  
The trio walked into the city, as panicked people ran in the streets, trying to find shelter form the black rain. Sonari looked about, chuckling as he took in the sight. "They're so frightened...and it is delicious..." he said, rubbing his hands together.  
  
"Not now, Sonari...we don't have time. You can satisfy YOUR appetite later..."  
  
Everywhere the demonic triumvirate walked, it seemed the black clouds would avoid, as if life could be found in them. The trio looked about for the one known as Gaara, when they found a large blob of sand in the middle of the village.  
  
"Well, well, well...It seems we have found young Master Gaara..." Memnoch chuckled.  
  
"What do you want here... do you want to die?" Gaara said through the covering sand.  
  
"Not me...not me...I just want your help master Gaara..."  
  
"My help?"  
  
"Was he not clear before?" Sonari interjected. "We need your POWER!"  
  
"My, my power?" Gaara said, becoming defensive.  
  
"Yes...will you give it to me?" Memnoch said, outstretching his hand.  
  
"No." Gaara said, the sand barrier closing tighter.  
  
"Oh well. Don't say we didn't give you a chance to live..." Memnoch chuckled. "Sonari. Lets have a little nighttime shall we?"  
  
"Of course..." Sonari responded, beginning to laugh. Making some katas, Sonari summoned forth a great darkness that encompassed the village in shadow.  
  
"How...how can you DO that...?" Jamshu wondered out loud, watching all that was happening.  
  
"Thank you...now its my turn." Memnoch said, licking his lips and laughing maniacally. He seemed to melt into the existing shadow, yet he gave off a tiny glint. The glint moved to the sand barrier and made it inside through the atom sized cracks. Muffled screams could be heard through the sand, and soon, a plea for help. Then, nothing. The sand fell to the ground as if it had never been a part of Gaara, revealing only Memnoch. "My, how delicious." He said, wiping his mouth with his shirt, his pupils noticeably, more, full.  
  
Soon, ninjas came out, noticeably a girl with pigtails and a boy with "bat" ears on his hat.  
  
"What did you do to Gaara?" the girl screamed.  
  
"Quiet Temari..." the boy said.  
  
"Quiet? HOW CAN I BE QUIET KANKURO!?" Temari screamed. "He killed Gaara!"  
  
"No, no, no." Memnoch smiled. "He just simply no longer exists in this plane...BWAHAHAHA!" he laughed...and laughed... and laughed...  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Temari shouted, throwing a kunai. As it was about to hit, it was thrown straight back. "What!?"  
  
In front of Memnoch, was the barrier of sand. "No, no way..." Temari stuttered.  
  
"If you are done, I shall be on my way... Sonari. Jamshu. Lets go. On to the village of the leaf..." 


	6. THE CHUUNIN EXAM HAS ARRIVED!

CHAPTER 6: THE CHUUNIN EXAM HAS ARRIVED!  
People jumped to the side to avoid the dashing Naruto as he ran through the city streets. Bounding off of walls, weaving through traffic, Naruto seemed to be having a very good day. A Chuunin exam was coming, and he was ready for it.  
  
Last year, he, Sasuke, and Sakura had entered the Chuunin exam, and as rookies! Sasuke and Naruto even made it to the 3rd test. But, like always, Naruto wasn't acknowledged as a strong one. And to his amazement, neither was his rival, Sasuke. Only Shikamaru, apparently related to the Okage of the hidden village of shadow, had proved himself worthy of the Chuunin title. And now, Naruto wanted it. Badly.  
  
"Ha!" Naruto screamed excitedly, the wind blowing through his hair, but in all his excitement he realized something. "I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE OTHERS ARE TO TELL THEM!" Gathering himself as to think more clearly, he walked over to a bench, sat down, put his hand up to his chin, and began to ponder. "So...where the hell would they be?" Thinking, thinking and thinking, Naruto sat, deep in thought. "Of course! They'd be at the ramen pla-" He then smacked himself in realization that that's where HE'D be. Pondering, pondering, and with even further pondering he simply decided to ask Iruka back at the Ninja Academy.  
  
Making his way back across town, Naruto found himself at his old school, a place where he learned basic jutsus...for 3 years. "Now that I think about it," Naruto chuckled placing his hand behind his head, "I really should've tried harder in school...oh well."  
  
Walking inside, he made his way past fellow Genin, Chuunin, and even some Jounin. As he walked along he finally found his goal sitting on a bench, asleep. "Hehehehehehe." Naruto giggled, making the bon, kyuu, and bon seals, he performed sexy no jutsu...albeit with some clothes on. Tapping the man on the shoulder, waking him up, and pushing his breasts (YEAH, that sounds a little weird but you get the point) He said, "Hey cutie!" of course, Iruka being Iruka, began a famous nose bleed, flew backwards and crashed into a wall.  
  
Breaking the jutsu, Naruto began to laugh. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!" The infuriated Iruka screamed walking back over, wiping his nose clean of the mess.  
  
"Hello Iruka Sensei!" Naruto smiled.  
  
"Hello Naruto...what do you want?" Iruka questioned.  
  
"I was curious if you've seen Sasuke...so have you seen him around?"  
  
"Yeah, he's out back at the training area. But next time Naruto, don't sne-"but before he could finish his sentence Naruto had already blasted off to the training grounds. "That guy'll never learn." Iruka said, shaking his head with a chuckle. Sitting back down, Iruka said, "Where was I?" and fell fast asleep.  
  
Walking across the deserted Training Ground, Naruto looked everywhere for his partner and rival. "Sasuke!" He screamed, trying his best to inform his...well, "friend." He heard grunting coming from the log pillars and walked over to find the source of the noise. Lo and behold, it was Sasuke, training his Taijutsu. "What's up Sasuke?" Naruto said, trying to seem more macho.  
  
"Stop acting like an idiot Naruto...oh wait, that fits you perfectly." Sasuke said, grunting as he kicked the pillar again. "You should really stick with it."  
  
As Naruto was about to retaliate, he swallowed his pride and informed his teammate of the great news. "You won't believe it Sasuke, there's gonna be a Chuunin Exam!" he shouted excitedly.  
  
Stopping his kick in midair, Sasuke looked dumbfounded at Naruto, thinking through the facts in his mind. "Heh, I'm not surprised." He chuckled.  
  
"No surprised? HOW CAN YOU NOT BE EXCITED?" Naruto screamed in confusion.  
  
"You misunderstood. I'm excited as hell, but I'm not surprised about having an exam. Remember the other day in Tsunade-Sama's office? She told us she had something planned. This is obviously it. Anyway I'm glad. We're gonna kick some ass." He smirked.  
  
"OH YEAH!" Naruto said happily, pumping his fist in the air.  
  
"By the way, when is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"Hmm..." Naruto thought, again putting his hand to his chin. "I believe it will be in about 3 days."  
  
"Excellent." Sasuke said smugly. "Time for everyone to see my true power. Anyway, we better go find Sakura. Kakashi as well. He may be able to teach us something new in the next couple days."  
  
"Right!" Naruto replied. The two bounded off into the town with hope in their hearts to find their companions.  
  
*************************  
  
"Hmm..." Kakashi thought. "You're making real progress Sakura!" He smiled, giving an "ok" sign.  
  
"Thanks Kakashi Sensei!" Sakura replied with a cute smile.  
  
"I have nothing left to teach you. You know everything I do about Genjutsu, your area of expertise. You'll become VERY handy!" he laughed. "These past few months of training have really paid off. I wanted to teach you some Ninjutsu, but it seems you aren't that good at it. Oh well."  
  
"So you really think I've become stronger Sensei!?" Sakura said excitedly, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Of course." He smiled."  
  
"Uh, Sensei?"  
  
"Yes, Sakura?"  
  
"Do you think Naruto and Sasuke know about these secret lessons...?"  
  
"WELL WE DO NOW!" Naruto said, bursting onto the scene with Sasuke. "How could you Sensei? First you give special training to Sasuke, and now Sakura! WHEN DO I GET SOME!?"  
  
Sasuke just shook his head at the idiot standing beside him.  
  
"Hmm...honestly, I have nothing really to teach you. Jiraiya-Sama knows your special even better than I do now. You should seek him as a sensei." Kakashi said, trying to calm Naruto down.  
  
"Pervert Sensei. I DON'T WANT TO TRAIN UNDER HIM!" He screamed. "I want to learn Chidori!"  
  
Sasuke was about to protest, when Kakashi jumped in for him. "You can't learn it."  
  
"WHAT!?" Naruto screamed in misunderstanding.  
  
"You may have the stamina, but you don't have the speed the technique requires. You can't practice it, let alone learn it." Kakashi comforted.  
  
"Ugh...." Naruto grunted, crossing his arms in a "pouty" mood.  
  
"Anyways Kakashi sensei, we came to tell Sakura about the Chuunin Exam."  
  
"I already know!" She exclaimed. "Kakashi Sensei told me about it. I, uh, guess we should get ready."  
  
"Hell yeah we better!" Naruto screamed. "I may have some fabulous new jutsus, guaranteed to get me the Chuunin title, but I can't hog all the glory!" Naruto said, forming a Ginyu force pose.  
  
"Ugh." Sasuke said tipping Naruto over. "Get over yourself."  
  
On the ground, with a lump the size of a baseball on his forehead, Naruto screamed out not so decent words in pain.  
  
*********************  
  
"AH!" Naruto said, stretching his body. It was the day of the Chuunin exam! Huzzah! "Today is the day...the day I finally become a Chuunin!" Remembering how it took over a month to get to the final exam last time he rethought it to the exam where he becomes a chuunin.  
  
After having a delicious bowl of "Powdered Frosted Super Shurikens" (with a tiny plastic Shuriken prize inside) Naruto walked outside to find the rest of Team 7 awaiting him. "Geez, you take forever!" Sakura complained. Naruto just shrugged. Sasuke gave a chuckle.  
  
Arriving at the academy, the found the other Leaf Genins, friends made the previous year. The 9 friends stood in a close-knit group, and began to talk about the exam.  
  
"Well, it seems that there are no Leaf rookies this year..." Kiba said with a smirk. "Of course, we kicked so much ass last year."  
  
"Feh. I didn't see you make it into the finals." Neji said smiling. Surprising everyone, Kiba laughed it off.  
  
"Where are Ino and Chouji..." Naruto asked, looking everywhere.  
  
"Well, with Shikamaru a chuunin now, they needed a new Leaf Genin. All the other Genins have teams, and there were no rookies. So they have to wait till next year." Shino replied, breaking his normal silent nature.  
  
"Oh..."Naruto replied.  
  
Looking at his friends, Rock Lee stated, "Anyways, I guess having no Leaf rookies will make the exam a little easier," pumping his fists together, doing some stretches.  
  
"How do you figure that?" Ten Ten asked, giving the bowl headed genin a strange look.  
  
"Well, if there were some rookies, we might feel bad about taking them out. You know?"  
  
"Yeah..." Hinata said, touching her fingers together in a shy manner.  
  
"Hello there Naruto!" Kamaasu said popping up behind him.  
  
"AHHHHHH!" Naruto said jumping into the air. The other Genins laughed at this little antic.  
  
"So, who are you sir?" Neji asked politely.  
  
Staring at Neji's eyes carefully, he said. "Hyuga eh? SO you're the famous Hyuga Neji I've heard about. Anyways, my name is Nara-Kamaasu. Shikamaru's uncle. I am the Okage of the Hidden village of the shadow."  
  
"Village of Shadow?" Kiba wondered out loud. "Never heard of it."  
  
"Most haven't." Kamaasu said with a smile.  
  
Looking out past Kamaasu, Naruto saw the shadow Genin team. "HEY! Ill! Kenshi! Ryu! Over here!" he screamed, waving his arms. The genin walked over to the Leaf Genin, feeling slightly out of place. "Guys meet the Shadow genin. " This is Kiraa Illande, Kuro Kenshi, and Tsunade Ryusuke."  
  
"Hello." The Shadow replied. Several Hellos and respective nods came from the leaf group.  
  
"ATTENTION! ATTENTION PLEASE!" the loudspeaker shouted. "THE CHUUNIN EXAM IS ABOUT TO BEGIN! WOULD ALL PARTICIPANTS PLEASE COME TO THE FRONT ENTRANCE OF THE ACADEMY!  
  
"Well, I've gotta run." Kamaasu said with a smile, poofing into thin air.  
  
"How the hell does he do that?" Naruto wondered. But it didn't matter much to him, for the Chuunin exam had finally arrived! 


	7. YEAR 2 TEST 1!

CHAPTER 7: YEAR 2- TEST #1!  
  
The 12 genin walked over to the front entrance of the academy, keeping an eye out on the competition. Looking round, Sasuke saw two familiar faces. "Well there's Kankuro and Temari..."  
  
"WHERE?" Naruto exclaimed, looking left and right.  
  
Sasuke pointed over in their direction, making a quiet whisper to Naruto and Sakura. "I don't see Gaara..."  
  
"You're right, Sasuke," Sakura whispered, standing on her tiptoes to look closer. "Where do you think he is?"  
  
"No idea..." muttered Sasuke, tightening his fist and making a cured smile. "But I was hoping that he would be here, because I wanted a rematch. But its strange...it seems they have another sand-nin on their team."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said in wonder, looking over at the sand genin again. Sure enough, hey now had another member. Much taller, with 2 giant kunai on his back, with full Hitai-ate on. "Well," Naruto began. "He looks scarier, but I don't think any sand genin is stronger than Gaara..."  
  
"ATTENTION!" screamed a Chuunin at the entrance gate. "My name is Hisashi." The man said, taking a tiny bow. He was tall with extremely baggy clothing. His Hitai-ate sagged on his weight, creating a hunched over look.  
  
"Little self absorbed isn't he?" Kiba chuckled. Akamaru, the tiny dog resting on his head, gave an answering "Arf!"  
  
"Anyways," Hisashi began. "I am the instructor for the first part of the exam. IF you want to pass, then do as I say..." he smiled. "Now, your first instructions. I will position Genin teams around the academy...and when I scream go, your mission will start."  
  
"And that would be...?" Ryu shouted, taking his usual straight-to-the- point attitude.  
  
Hisashi glared at Ryu. "Your objective is simple. Find room 402b. When you get there, the exam will start."  
  
"THAT'S IT!?" Naruto screamed in amazement. "WE HAVE TO FIND A DAMN ROOM!?"  
  
"..." Hisashi gave Naruto a discerning stare. "Yes, find room 402b. Because we have outside grounds of the academy, the entire 2 square miles surrounding the building is blocked off to everyone except those involved with the exams. Good luck."  
  
Hisashi began to motion Genin teams to their starting positions. Eventually the Leaf teams were split up, along with the shadow team. Soon, Leaf Team 7 was in position.  
  
"Well... here we go again." Sakura chuckled.  
  
"At least its not a written exam!" Naruto laughed.  
  
"ON YOUR MARK!" Hisashi shouted. The genin teams located all over the building began to take their places. "GET SET..." Hisashi looked around at the genin teams, ready to go. "This will be most entertaining..." he chuckled. "GOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Every genin team on the premises leapt into action, breaking through the open windows and doors. They ran throughout the building in search of their objective. Unfortunately...it was much tougher than they thought.  
  
"We've been searching for hours!" Exclaimed Ten as she, Lee, and Neji walked throughout the halls. "This is starting to bug me..." she said, putting her hands behind her head.  
  
"Don't worry Ten Ten." Lee smiled. "We'll find it soon enough."  
  
Neji gave an answering nod. "Something just isn't right here..." Neji thought to himself. And that's when he got a brilliant idea.  
  
**********************  
  
Walking throughout the hallways of the foreign school, Ryu was beginning to get a little peeved. "And I thought OUR school sucked." Ryu complained walking on through the deserted pathway.  
  
"Ugh, would you please stop complaining, Ryu?" Ill asked, beginning to get a bit peeved himself. I just wish we could find the damn room...Geez, who would make their school this hard to navigate!?"  
  
The group sat down in the hallway to take a breather. They looked hopelessly at one another, and all of them sighed. Ryu began to drift off to sleep, and Ill just stat pounding the ground with his fist. Kenshi sat thinking about the day's events, what the announcer said, and other things. He soon remembered what Ill had said a bit before: "Who would make their school this hard to navigate?" A light bulb went off in his head as he stood up laughing. "THAT'S IT!"  
  
"What's it?" Ryu said smacking his lips as he woke up.  
  
"No one would make their school this hard to navigate! Which means one thing. If something isn't as it should be then its-"  
  
************************  
  
"HOW CAN WE NOT FIND OUR OWN WAY THROUGH OUR OWN DAMN SCHOOL!?" Naruto screamed pulling at his hair. "I wanna get to the exam..." He sobbed.  
  
"Shut up Naruto." Sakura said, smacking her shorter comrade. "Your complaining isn't making this any better. Anyways, Sasuke, you thought of anything yet?"  
  
"...no." He muttered, crushing the hopes of his friends.  
  
"N-no?" Sakura stuttered. "How can you not know? You're so strong and amazing!"  
  
"I don't know where room 402b is. Sorry." Sasuke said, putting his hands in his pockets as he shuffled along down the way.  
  
"Feh." Naruto spat. "We should just create our own room 402b and go there. It'd probably be faster."  
  
"You're such an id-"Sasuke thought, but as he was saying it, an idea hit him. "Naruto, you may have uncovered the secret of room 402b."  
  
"Huh?" Naruto said puzzled.+-  
  
"I'd have to agree with Naruto on this one." Sakura said, confused as well.  
  
"First understand these facts." Sasuke began. "1: We haven't seen another genin team the entire time we've been here. 2: The hallways seem to go on forever. 3: Since when does the academy even have a fourth floor?"  
  
"It doesn't...so what does that mean?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Heh," Sasuke chuckled. "It means we're caught in Genjutsu."  
  
"An illusion...?" Naruto wondered.  
  
"Yep. An illusion." Sakura said, agreeing with Sasuke. "So we just cancel it right? You know the cancellation jutsu don't you guys?"  
  
"Yes." They both answered.  
  
"Then here we go!"  
  
Putting their hands together, they all screamed, "GAI!" canceling the Genjutsu surrounding them. A door immediately appeared in front of them. They seemed to be back on level one. "Wow...that was some impressive Genjutsu..." Sakura said in amazement.  
  
They all walked through the door to find themselves in a lecture hall. Other Genin teams were there, including Neji's team, the sand-nins, who seemed to be keeping to themselves, and the shadow team. As they walked over to their friends, Kiba's team came in behind them.  
  
"Well..." Lee said. "That was unexpected."  
  
"Quite." Shino answered.  
  
"So...how many teams have made it so far?" Sasuke asked.  
  
"'Bout 20 or so..." Ill said, chiming in for the fairly unspoken Shadow team.  
  
"I have a feeling this exam will be harder than last years..." Hinata said softly.  
  
"WELL DONE!" Shouted Hisashi, who appeared at the front of the room. The genin all looked at the instructor. "There are 20 teams in the room right now. Congratulations to all 60 of you for passing the first exam." 


	8. The Creativity of the Genin!

CHAPTER 8: TEST 2! THE CREATIVITY OF GENINS!  
  
"Congratulations to all 60 of you for passing the first exam. It seems we did a bit better this year...by about 18 I believe." Hisashi smiled.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that hassle was the first part of the chuunin exam...?" Kiba muttered tightening his fists.  
  
"That would be a correct assumption."  
  
"So only 60 eh?" Neji smirked. "Much easier than last year."  
  
"That's what you think, Neji-CHAN." Hisashi chuckled.  
  
"WHAT!?" Neji said, getting furious.  
  
"The next test, in my opinion, is FAR tougher than last year's forest of death test...Of course, you will have to take that up with your next instructor." Hisashi said, grabbing his materials and walking out of the class.  
  
"Well... I guess that went well." Kenshi said, trying to liven things up.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Ill chuckled. "So, you guys have been in a chuunin exam before right? What were the exams last year?"  
  
"Well. The first exam was a written test which was used to test our ability to get information. The 2nd exam was a trial in the forest of death- survival training- and the 3rd test was a tournament." Sasuke replied, filling in the info.  
  
"But will they do they do the same thing this year?" Ryu asked, propping his feet up onto a chair in front of him.  
  
"I doubt it." Shino said breaking his silent nature. They don't want to give anyone an advantage."  
  
And so the casual talk continued...for several hours. It was starting to get on the nerves of some of the genin. "...you know? With the horrible timing of the next instructor, its probably Kakashi sensei." Naruto joked.  
  
Sakura laughed, "Maybe, but I doubt it. Don't Chuunin normally handle this exam?"  
  
"Yeah, they normally d-"Lee tried to say, but was interrupted by the door opening. Turning around they saw 3 ninja enter. Maito Gai, sensei to Rock Lee and co, Shikamaru, and Kamaasu.  
  
"SENSEI?" The shadow genin and students of Gai yelled. "YOU'RE THE INSTRUCTOR!?"  
  
"Actually, Kamaasu and I are here to give some helpful advice on the next exam. Shikamaru is the actual instructor." Gai said, chuckling. "Oh, and Kamaasu..." Gai whispered. "I may be on par with Kakashi, but you see my team made it this far. They are far better than your team!"  
  
"...Uh, Gai? My team made it too..." Kamaasu said, shaking his at the stupidity of Gai's rivalry ambitions.  
  
"Ergh..." Gai said, plopping his head down in defeat.  
  
"Welcome to the second test of the chuunin exam." Shikamaru said, chewing on a piece of straw from the fields he was in earlier. "Sorry for being late, but I wasn't informed of this job until 10 minutes ago. So if you're mad, blame Hisashi, but I couldn't care either way." He stared at the genin, and chuckled. "You're going to have fun with this test."  
  
"Just tell us the damn test already Shikamaru!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. Team 7 shook their head in embarrassment. Shino, Neji, and Kenshi stared; the others all laughed.  
  
"Heh, I can take as long as I damn well please, Naruto." Shikamaru snickered. "But I actually feel like moving this along. I wanna get back outside."  
  
"Shika, I'm actually on Naruto's side on this. Please move along." Kamaasu said bluntly, putting his hand behind his head. After getting up for the "surprised anime style fall" Shikamaru gave a blank stare at his uncle and continued.  
  
"Alright then. The second exam is to, with your genin team, create a new jutsu." Shikamaru announced.  
  
"That's it!? THIS WILL BE EASY!" Naruto screamed, thinking of Sexy no jutsu.  
  
"Wrong." Shikamaru said, anticipating what Naruto had in mind. "You must create an entirely new jutsu. Never before seen anywhere in the world. Your whole team must be involved with it. We will check the jutsu against others stored in PC databanks. You have 3 hours starting..." Shikamaru looked at his watch. "3 minutes and 42 seconds ago." Immediately, the lecture hall emptied and was filled with the sound of shuffling footsteps as the genin scrambled to complete their task.  
  
*******************  
  
"So..." Naruto said blankly. "What're we gonna do? We only have about 2 ½ hours left..."  
  
"We create a jutsu...duh." Sasuke snickered.  
  
"YOU KNOW THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Naruto screamed, flailing his arms in anger.  
  
"Calm down you guys!" Sakura screamed, startling the two boys. "What we're gonna do is calmly think out our strengths, weaknesses, and how to combine them into an unstoppable jutsu!"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me." Naruto said, smiling at Sakura.  
  
"Whatever. If it gets us to the last exam, I don't care what we do." Sasuke said kicking a rock don the path.  
  
Sakura's head immediately drooped in depression.  
  
****************************  
  
"Great...another jutsu we have to make up..." Ryu complained, shuffling along the way.  
  
"Oh come on Ryu!" Kenshi said trying to get him more excited about the task. "We have one up on the competition. Kamaasu sensei makes us come up with Jutsus to help the village along anyway.  
  
"Well, yeah, but this is different." Ill responded.  
  
"How so?" Kenshi questioned.  
  
"Well, a lot of people have made their own jutsus, including us. Hell, even Naruto has come up with one. You saw his face back in the lecture hall."  
  
"What's your point Ill?" Ryu said bluntly.  
  
"My point is that this is a hell of lot harder than any normal jutsu." Ill sternly replied. "We have to make a jutsu that requires ALL of us to participate in. That's the hard part."  
  
"So? We can do it. We have to do it!" Kenshi exclaimed, thinking of his home. "We have to bring prosperity to our village!"  
  
"He's got a point." Ryu chuckled. "So...let's get started shall we?"  
  
**********************  
  
Gai, Shikamaru, and Kamaasu stood waiting in the lecture hall for the students to come back with their new jutsus. "Well, Kamaasu..." Gai smirked. "Wanna make a wager? I bet you that under 15 kids will pass this test. Lets wager 50 bucks. And if by chance I lose, I'll do 700 laps around the building! Do we have a deal?" he finished, outstretching his hand.  
  
"Why not?" Kamaasu said shaking Gai's hand, sealing the deal.  
  
"You guys are idiots..." Shikamaru muttered, looking at his watch. "10, 9, 8, 7..."  
  
As he was counting down, 60 genin rushed into the room and sat down. "3, 2, 1..." Naruto rushed in and tripped over his shoes falling flat on his place, making the room erupt with laughter. Standing up and brushing himself off, he said,  
  
"Well. At least I made it on time."  
  
"Just sit down Naruto..." Kamaasu laughed, shaking his head in disbelief.  
  
"Well, everyone is here and accounted for." Shikamaru announced. "If any of you had been but a nanosecond late, you would have been failed. Punctuality is a necessity in any mission, and it will not be forgotten. Now I will call you up team by team, and you will perform your jutsus. First up, Team 8 from the Hidden Rain."  
  
Groups went up and came back, few passing, MANY failing. "Wow, half these people are trying to get away with slightly altering a basic jutsu..." Kiba said in amazement. "Not a creative bone in their bodies."  
  
"Well, I'm not complaining." Neji said. "It'll get a lot of people out of the way."  
  
"Seems like one of the Hidden Rain teams passed..." Shino muttered, getting the others to like towards the instructors."  
  
"What'd they do for a jutsu?" Ten Ten asked.  
  
"No clue. It was really fast. Apparently Shika doesn't want to pass them, but the other two do. Oh well." Lee replied, looking at the team celebrating.  
  
"Team 1, Hidden Shadow." Shikamaru called.  
  
"Looks like we're up!" Ill said excitedly, rushing down to the instructors.  
  
"That guy needs a sedative." Ryu said, slowly getting up walking down with him.  
  
When all three were at the bottom they received an approving nod from Kamaasu and Shika, and began their jutsu. Getting in a triangle, the boys began crossing their arms, making katas by touching each other's hands. Soon, they all thrust their hands into the middle and screamed, "SHADOW FORM NO JUTSU!" Immediately, a large 3-D shadow came out of the ground, very ghostlike in appearance. No eyes, no mouth or other distinguishable facial features, and it had no legs, just a connecting shadow.  
  
"So uh...what does it do?" Gai asked, looking over the figure.  
  
The three shadow genin chuckled. The Shadow Form thrust its hand into its torso and pulled out a spear of shadow, in addition to a sword, mace, and shurikens. "Not only can it provide many weapons for an entire army," Ill began.  
  
"It can merge into the shadow surrounding it and move along nearly undetectable." Kenshi finished.  
  
"Well, that's actually a really handy jutsu. And original. Pass." Shikamaru said, making some marks on a clipboard.  
  
"Alright!" The 3 exclaimed making their way back up.  
  
"Team 7, Hidden Leaf." Shikmaru called. The Leaf genin walked down and also got into a triangle. "Hopefully, Naruto," Shika snickered. "This jutsu won't have so much...promiscuity, shall we say?"  
  
"Naruto chuckled and said, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't." The three genin began to create their jutsu.  
  
As they performed the katas, Kamaasu moved over to Gai and whispered in his ear, "That's odd. They've combined the Earth and Grass Styles...Guess they truly are the leaf..."  
  
The genin threw their hands up, touched each others' hands, and screamed "NINJA TOTEM NO JUTSU!" The floor cracked as 3 totem poles arose from the ground. They stood silently, doing...nothing.  
  
"So, uh, this does what?" Shikamaru said unimpressed.  
  
"Each totem has a different ability." Sakura began. "You place them around your camp. My totem creates a Genjutsu to hide the camp. Naruto's can create clones of things to further hide the camp, and if worse comes to worse, Sasuke's totem can emit Ninjutsu like the Fireball at attackers. It's a barrier jutsu."  
  
"Well, it is original." Shika said, looking over the totems. "Eh, Why not? Pass."  
  
"YES!" Team 7 exclaimed going back up to their seats.  
  
Soon, the 2nd test was over and the afternoon had just begun. "Well done to all of you who still remain in this room." Shikamaru shouted to the 18 that passed the second exam. "3 leaf teams, a shadow team, a sand team, and a Rain team. Well, if you are ready, I believe we are supposed to have a prelim or something to that extent to get your numbers lower." Shikamaru wondered.  
  
"Great...another prelim..." Naruto sighed, leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Well Gai..." Kamaasu chuckled. "You owe me 50 bucks."  
  
"Of course." Asking out his wallet, Gai gracefully handed over 50 bucks. "I always keep my word!"  
  
Taking the money from Gai, Kamaasu looked around the room. "I've got a better idea..."  
  
"What?" Shikamaru asked. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"In the past there has always been to tests, and a final tourney, right?" Kamaasu asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what's your point?" Shikamaru said blankly.  
  
"I believe its time for a 3rd test. MY test." 


	9. A Mountainous Problem!

CHAPTER 9: A 3RD TEST!? A "MOUNTAINOUS" PROBLEM!  
  
Not only the students, but the two instructors stared wide eyed at the Okage. "Wha-What?" Gai pondered. "You want to do, what?"  
  
"I want to have a 3rd test. I'm sure preliminary bouts have gotten a tad old." Kamaasu chuckled.  
  
"Gotten Old!?" Shikamaru stammered. "Not counting the most recent chuunin exam, we hadn't had a prelim in over 5 years!"  
  
"Come now little Shika,. I only want to bring something new to the chuunin exam." Kamaasu smiled, bending over to pat Shikamaru's head.  
  
"..." Shikamaru sighed. "I hate it when you call me that."  
  
"I know." Kamaasu laughed. "That's why I do it."  
  
"Actually...A 3rd test isn't a bad idea." Tsunade said, walking into the room.  
  
"Welcome Tsunade-Dono." Kamaasu said with a nod of approval and a slight bow.  
  
"Thank you." She smiled. "A 3rd test would help even out the competitors...but what would we do for a test?"  
  
Kamaasu gave a mischievous smile. 'Oh don't worry. I've already got that covered." Moving out into the middle of the lecture hall the genin were still in disbelief.  
  
"You mean we actually have to go through ANOTHER test?" Kiba complained, shaking his head. "I'm starting to think chuunin isn't worth it." He laughed.  
  
"Well, I don't care," Naruto chuckled. "Because I will get the chuunin title! What's the test Okage?"  
  
"Come on down here and I'll tell you." Kamaasu grinned. "That goes for the rest of you as well."  
  
Soon, the remaining 18 genin were in front of Kamaasu. Some were excited, some bored, and other's couldn't care. "Well. Lets begin." Kamaasu cackled. Grabbing Tsunade, Shika, Gai, and all the genin, he merged them all into the shadow and transported them to the top of a nearby mountain. They appeared on top, looking down thousands of feet.  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Naruto wondered.  
  
"Ugh. That would be one of Kamaasu's special jutsus. He can transform into shadow and move freely through it. He can take anyone with him as well." Ill said, not believing his master's audacity. "Its SUPPOSED to be a Forbidden justu, but he uses it all the time..."  
  
"Well, now that we're here...I guess I'll explain the 3rd test." Kamaasu said. "Look around you." The genin looked around and saw they were on a mountainous plateau. There weren't many clouds in the sky and birds were chirping. The mountainside was steep and rocky; Not a safe thing to climb. "Got a feel for your surroundings? Good. Anyway, for this test, you are all on your own. There's no need to concern yourself with the other members of your team."  
  
"What's the test already?" Ryu complained, crossing his arms and slightly tapping his foot.  
  
"Start Running." Kamaasu answered.  
  
"Wha?" Ryu said, not understanding his sensei. Kamaasu began making some katas finishing with a scream,  
  
"Musymbiosis no jutsu!" Kamaasu's body suddenly became, in a sense, ripped. He had gigantic, unproportional muscles, making him incredibly big.  
  
"What the hell did he do to himself?" Lee wondered looking at the disfigured Kamaasu. They soon learned. Kamaasu walked over to a bluff on the plateau, screamed and punched it with all his might, 5 giant boulders broke off from the bluff and began rolling down the hill. "I told you to start running." Kamaasu said, releasing the muscular jutsu.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" Kiba screamed. "Those things are real!" The 18 genin immediately took off down the mountainside finally understanding the 3rd test: Don't get squashed.  
  
"You sure this is a good idea?" Shikamaru asked his uncle.  
  
"Of course!" He replied. "It tests their speed, strength, and reflexes. I figured we'd need a test like that this year."  
  
"But of course." Tsunade grinned, watching the panicked genin pounding down the mountainside.  
  
The genin ran to avoid the rolling boulders. Hopping left and right, they began to realize none of them had the speed required to dodge the boulders that were accelerating at 32 meters a second...except for the Leaf speed demons of course. Sasuke and Lee began to kick it into high gear as the boulders approached, speeding easily ahead of them. Sasuke made his way quickly down, while Lee seemed to be staying a little behind. "What is he doing?" Sasuke thought to himself. "Hell with it." He continued on running down the way.  
  
"Ah!" Sakura screamed as she tripped over a crack in the mountainside. Falling to the ground she turned around realizing she'd never make it out in time. Closing her eyes so she wouldn't see her demise, she noticed that it didn't seem to come. Opening her eyes, she looked up, and found herself staring into Lee's smile.  
"I told you before! I'll protect you till I die." He smiled, hurrying down the path.  
  
Others were not so lucky. By the near beginning the entire Hidden Rain team had been wiped out, saved in the nick of time by Kamaasu. "You nearly missed them there." Gai chuckled.  
  
"Ha ha..." Kamaasu forced a laugh.  
  
"You see Kamaasu, my team is making their way beautif-TEN TEN!" Gai screamed. Ten Ten had run out of steam and the rock was about to crush her. Kamaasu used his jutsu to save her in time, but she had still taken a minor injury to her leg.  
  
"Tsunade, take care of her." Kamaasu asked. "I've got to keep a closer eye on this." Soon, Both Temari and Kankuro had found themselves out as well. Kiba, although he tried to become the ultimate dog beast to increase his speed dramatically, was nearly crushed while attempting the jutsu.  
  
"Its sort of sad, you know?" Gai asked rhetorically. "These genin had so much intellectual promise, but most of them have not the physical strength to win..."  
  
"Is Rock Lee still carrying Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.  
  
Kamaasu peered down and laughed. "Yeah, he is."  
  
Naruto, Shino, the shadow genin, Lee, and Neji were all running in a line down the mountain. "How the hell do we do this? Sasuke is at the bottom but that's because he thinks only about himself!" Naruto complained, jumping over a large rock.  
  
"Wrong, ass." Sasuke said, coming up from behind carrying a wounded Hinata.  
  
"Is she alright?" Neji worried.  
  
"Yeah, but that doesn't help us get down this damn rockfa-What the hell?" The mysterious remaining sand genin was sliding down the rockface on a sheet of ice, which extended all the way to the bottom, going much faster than the others could ever hope to.  
  
"What say we hitch a ride?" Naruto yelled jumping onto the sheet of ice. "How the hell does a sand genin manipulate ice?" he thought to himself.  
  
The others followed suit jumping onto the sheet of ice, soon arriving at the bottom. They found the instructors and the "out" genin with them. Upon seeing them, Kamaasu and Tsunade rushed over. "What happened to Hinata!?" Tsunade asked urgently.  
  
"She was nearly crushed by a boulder...seems she still hasn't recovered form her wounds inflicted at the last chuunin exam." Sasuke replied.  
  
Taking Hinata, Tsunade made a stern glare in Kamaasu's direction. Kamaasu immediately looked to the ground in defeat and in shame.  
  
"I apologize to all of you." Kamaasu said with the greatest sincerity, bowing nearly to the ground. Standing upright, he said, "I'm sorry for those that were injured, but it seems the test produced the desired effect. 10 remain over 18. Well, the chuunin finals are in 1 week...so be ready." Turning to Tsunade, Kamaasu looked very melancholy. "I apologize the most for hurting one of your genin, Tsunade-Sama."  
  
"Sama..." Tsunade muttered in surprise.  
  
"I'll be off." Kamaasu disappeared in a poof, leaving 10 genin standing at the bottom of a mountain.  
  
"That guy has to be one of the weirdest people I have ever met." Sakura said in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah...he really is." Kenshi said laughing.  
  
The genin eventually returned to their homes, waiting for the day the chuunin final would arrive! 


	10. The Demonic Quad!

CHAPTER 10: STRANGERS IN THE VILLAGE! DEMONIC TRIO... A QUAD?  
  
(This chapter has foul language so if you are sensitive to it, don't read it.)  
  
It was only a few days until the chuunin exam would commence, allowing ninjas in many villages to become better, faster, and stronger (anyone get the pun???). Naruto awoke to the sun piercing through the window, shining upon his rested face. Sitting up and smacking his lips, he made a big stretch and scratched his back. "I gotta start taking it a little easier..." He thought, remembering his past few days of intense training.  
  
He looked down at his watch and realized that it nearly 11 o'clock. "Wow. I really slept in." He chuckled. Running to the shower, he turned on the water, stripped down, and jumped in. "ARGH!" he screamed, the cold, icy water dripping all over his body. "The cold is good for me!" Scrubbing down, he jumped out as soon as he could to dry off. Putting on his usual attire, he noticed that it was a little tight and a little small. "Hell yeah! I'm growing! Make way for muscular, tall Naruto!" He said, pumping his fists in the air, dreaming of Sakura.  
  
"Oh Naruto! You're so handsome and strong! Not like that loser Sasuke!" Dream Sakura said.  
  
"Don't fret my love!" Naruto said. "I'll always protect you!" Bending over to kiss her, he awoke from his dream sequence to feel a sense of cold. "Cold? The hell?" Then it hit him. "I FORGOT TO TURN OFF THE DAMN SHOWER!" Rushing over to the flooding bathroom he shut it off, and sat down laughing. "Well that could have gone better. It's too late for breakfast...so let's get some lunch!"  
  
Walking to the door, he remembered that he hadn't spoken with Iruka sensei in a long time. He decided to give him a ring on the phone.  
  
"Hello?" Iruka said, picking up the phone.  
  
"Hey Iruka!" Naruto said happily. "Wanna get some ramen or something!?"  
  
Iruka gave a hesitative vibe over the phone. "I'm not paying."  
  
Naruto sighed. "Damnit. Fine...I'll treat you..."  
  
"Its not like you don't owe me ramen money anyway Naruto..." Iruka chuckled, remembering all the times he bought Naruto ramen. "Wait...HOW MUCH DO YOU ACTUALLY OWE ME!?"  
  
"Gotta go sensei!" Naruto rushed. "See you at Ichiraki ramen in an hour!" And with that, Naruto hung up and ran out the door.  
  
**************************  
  
Walking through the streets, Naruto took in the sights. "Ah this is such a great city!" he smiled. "I can't wait to be it's Hokage!" Walking down the road further still he came to his favorite place of all: Ichiraki Ramen. "Its time to eat...I'm early, hungry, and Iruka ain't here. PIGOUT TIME!"  
  
Ordering a bowl of ramen, he took up his chopsticks, pointed them into the air and shouted happily, "ITADAKIMAS (Let's Eat!)!"  
  
As he ate his favorite food, he overheard some men talking in the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Well Master, It's been a LONG time since I have heard about you... thought you were dead."  
  
"Heh. You could say that." A cloaked man replied.  
  
"Have things gone according to plan?" the earlier man asked.  
  
"Perfectly." Said a raspy, yet piercing voice.  
  
Looking back, Naruto saw 4 people. One in a cloak, a short one with wild, gray hair, a teenager with white pants, and the mysterious sand genin!  
  
"Domen, have you followed my orders, exactly as I laid them out for you?" the cloaked one said.  
  
"Of course Master Mem-"  
  
"Never say my name out loud." Memnoch said. "If you do that again, you'll be long gone. And you know how I dispense of my insubordinates..." He and Sonari both had malicious smirks upon their faces.  
  
His eyes glazing over in fear, Domen quickly snapped out of it. "Of course Master."  
  
"Now...what have you learned since you received your orders? What information have you gathered?" Memnoch asked.  
  
Naruto watched the cloaked one, the evident creepiness just pouring out of him, emanating form his soul.  
  
"Well," Domen began. "I was to discover everything I could."  
  
"Correct."  
  
"Well, in the sand village..."  
  
"You were in the sand village?" Sonari said astonished. "We were there not too long ago, I can't believe we missed you."  
  
"You didn't..." Domen said shaking his head. "You made some fuckin' BIG news. I tried to avoid you guys so people wouldn't think we knew each other." He stated. "Anyway, the Sand village has put a fuckin' huge bounty on your heads."  
  
"We know." Sonari chuckled.  
  
"Watch the language, buddy." Jamshu said, finally chiming in.  
  
"Who the fuck is this twerp?" Domen asked.  
  
"This is the newest member of our team, Jamshu Dragano." Memnoch chuckled, introducing them. "Jamshu, this is our information collector, Domen Meogar. Now as you were saying, Domen?"  
  
"Anyways, this bounty is so damn big, every village in the world knows about it. You guys are the SHIT at the top of the international wanted lists. You guys were never that good at secrecy."  
  
"I never needed to know how." Memnoch cackled, sending a chill down Naruto's spine.  
  
"Anyway, I've found something else out. It seems the Akatsuki have formed their own agenda."  
  
"WHAT!?" Memnoch said furiously. "Jamshu could you excuse us a minute?" He asked, pointing Jamshu's way out the door.  
  
"Sure Master." Jamshu acknowledged getting up and walking out the door.  
  
"Who the hell is that guy?" Domen asked. "He doesn't seem to fit in with us."  
  
"Heh. He is the possessor and current gatekeeper of the Neo Dragons."  
  
Sonaru and Domen's eyes widened. "You're kidding right?" Domen said awestruck. "He can't be...he's just a kid!"  
  
"He is the possessor. He bears the mark." Memnoch whispered.  
  
Sonari thought back to his fight with the boy and the dragon tattooed on his chest. "Heh. No wonder that fight took longer than normal."  
  
"Anyway, it seems you've gotten what you've wanted." Domen hinted at the incident at the sand village.  
  
"You could say that...but now, back to the Akatsuki."  
  
"Of course master." Domen said, nodding his head. "Since you disappeared so many years ago, the Akatsuki have formed their own missions. They have about 9 members, and they're trying to collect jutsu from around the world...it was said they went after IT, but not for you, the founder, but for themselves."  
  
Memnoch's eyes burned with rage. "Well when the time comes...we shall show them. Anyway, what are you doing here Domen?"  
  
"Heh, I'm a part of their chuunin exam for the sand village."  
  
"The CHUUNIN exam?" Sonari laughed. "How the hell could they think you're a genin?"  
  
"Well the leaf are fuckin' retards, what can I say?" Domen laughed.  
  
Naruto raged within himself, but held it in.  
  
"You know boss..." Domen chuckled.  
  
Memnoch eyes pierced through his ally. "Never. Ever. Refer to me as 'boss.' I am your Master. NEVER FORGET THAT!"  
  
"Of course, Master. But I have some interesting new information..." Domen said, glancing at Naruto.  
  
"Well?" Memnoch said waiting.  
  
Snapping back to Memnoch, Domen smiled. "It seems He is here as well"  
  
Memnoch raised an eyebrow.  
  
"A gatekeeper has arrived in Konohakagure." Domen said, becoming serious.  
  
"Well... that is a piece of interesting news..." Memnoch grinned. "Which one? There was already one or two here wasn't there?"  
  
"Correct Master. But of course, your fuckin' gatekeeper had to show up." Domen growled.  
  
"As unfortunate as that is," Memnoch sighed. "It was something we'd have to deal with sooner or later."  
  
"Will this affect the plan?" Sonari said, getting impatient.  
  
Memnoch let out a menacing laugh, bringing the attention of the whole eatery to him. One look, and everyone got back to their own business in fear.  
  
"No...it will correlate with my plan quite well. But it is still very interesting...Well, we have conversed long enough." Memnoch said standing up. "Continue your work in this exam. The time will come very shortly..." Memnoch stood up, and laughed as a bright light emanated from within his cloak. As they walked out, the cloaked being had changed appear, and now appeared to be a Leaf shinobi! Leaving a confused Naruto with ramen hanging out of mouth.  
  
Naruto thought about what he just heard, and especially saw. "There was no kata...that wasn't Henge...This cannot be good." 


	11. Lessons of the Past

CHAPTER 11: LESSONS FROM THE PAST! ON THE DEFENSIVE!  
  
Naruto's eyes raced back and forth as he thought about the events he had witnessed in the last 15 minutes. Replaying the scene over and over in his head, he tried to make sense of it, and failed. Keywords raced through his mind: Akatsuki, Sand Village Incident, Gatekeeper, and IT. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't understand any of it. "Argh, I only recognize one of these things and I have NO CLUE WHAT IT IS!" Naruto screamed, tugging at his hair.  
  
"Calm down, Naruto." Iruka grinned, walking in. Looking at the table and the nearly empty bowl of ramen, Iruka couldn't help but laugh. "Couldn't wait for me, eh? I don't blame you. I am a tad late." However, Naruto wasn't amused, he didn't make any sign of emotion. He just sat in concentration. "Uh...Naruto?" Naruto still didn't move. Tapping him on the shoulder Naruto let out a startled yelp.  
  
"AHHHHHhhhhh..." Naruto screamed, then getting an annoyed look in his eyes. "Hello Sensei. You're late."  
  
"I know." Iruka smiled. "What's got you so bugged out anyway? You need to calm down! You're in the Chuunin finals you know."  
  
"That...isn't important right now." Naruto said, seeming more mature.  
  
Iruka couldn't form a word. Whatever happened to Naruto it was big if he wasn't caring as much about the Chuunin exam. "What is it Naruto? What happened?" He asked, becoming very serious.  
  
Naruto sat straight up and looked Iruka deep in the eyes, making his sensei feel uneasy. "Good!" Naruto smiled, snapping back to his old self. "Its you!"  
  
Iruka gave a curious look. "...Of course its me, who else would I be? Or be me for that matter."  
  
"The cloaked man..."  
  
"The who?" Iruka said, beginning to think Naruto was on another wild goose chase.  
  
"You asked what happened right? Well here we go." Naruto took a deep breath and released, trying to relax. Iruka just stared. "As you were coming to the restaurant, did you see a group of shinobi, one in a cloak with a Leaf Hitai-ate, one with white pants, one with a sword, and the tall sand genin in the finals?"  
  
Iruka thought for a second. "Yeah, I did. Why?"  
  
Naruto slouched. "Ugh. That's the problem. I don't know who they are, but they were creepy."  
  
"C'mon Naruto. Don't judge a book by its cover."  
  
"If you had heard what they did, saw what they did, you'd be worried too." Naruto stammered, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well? What happened?"  
  
"I didn't understand a lot of it, but they were talking...about some not so good things." Naruto began.  
  
"Such as?" Iruka inquired.  
  
"For one, I don't think that Sand guy is a genin. Secondly, The cloaked guy used henge with making any katas. NONE. And 3rd, they kept talking about Gatekeepers, it, an incident in the sand village, and the Akatsuki, whoever the hell that is. I just can't remember."  
  
Iruka's eyes widened in surprise. "Naruto, this is VERY important. Are you sure they said, 'Akatsuki?'"  
  
"Absolutely sure."  
  
Iruka put his hands behind his and sighed. "Shit."  
  
****************************  
  
The Demonic quad walked through the streets several hours after their meeting in Ichiraki ramen. The were getting glances from people everywhere, some of which saw them and dashed off.  
  
"Master..." Domen whispered softly.  
  
"Yes?" Memnoch answered, stopping to let a cart go by.  
  
"We're being followed. But I can't figure out why." Domen wondered.  
  
"Heh. I'm not surprised. Someone in the restaurant must have heard our conversation. Oh well." Memnoch shrugged.  
  
Sonari and Domen chuckled.  
  
"I can't believe how easily you guys can handle this." Jamshu said astonished. "They know who you are, won't they come after you!?"  
  
The three others looked at each other and began laughing hysterically. Wiping a tear form his eye, Domen chuckled out a response. "They're not idiots kid."  
  
"Huh?" Jamshu said, not understanding Domen's comment.  
  
"Listen Mr. Dragano. If anyone of them know who I really am, it would be the most surprising thing of the century. Even if they DID know who we are, they wouldn't be stupid and foolhardy enough to come after us."  
  
"Why not?" Jamshu asked.  
  
"Simple. Because I'd destroy them."  
  
************************  
  
"So...that's everything Naruto?" Tsunade asked back at Leaf HQ. Kamaasu, Kakashi, Iruka, and Shikamaru were in the room as well.  
  
"Yeah...that's the whole thing." Naruto replied.  
  
Tsunade slumped down in her chair, and covered her eyes with her hand, muttering how things couldn't get any worse.  
  
"Uh...who were they? And what the hell were they talking about?" Naruto asked.  
  
Kamaasu shuffled in place, his face getting a little red. Kakashi saw, and chuckled. "Something you'd like to share with Kay?"  
  
"No. Just a little warm." Kamaasu said, giving a forced smile  
  
"...You still haven't answered my question." Naruto said, tappng his foot impatiently.  
  
"The Akatsuki is an organization consisting of approximately 9 members. Orochimaru used to be a member." Tsuande explained, still covering her face with her hand.  
  
"What's the point of it?"  
  
"This organization wants to learn many jutsus around the world, but they don't care how they get it. Uchiha Itachi is a part of it."  
  
Naruto froze with fear.  
  
"You see? We're worried the Akatsuki might be here looking for-" Tsunade noticed Shikamaru was in the room. "Certain forbidden jutsus. We don't want anything to happen, so we'll just up the security to make sure nothing goes wrong."  
  
"What about the suspicious guys?" Naruto asked.  
  
"We looked into it. The sand fellow is in fact a genin. Its on the record. But we don't know who the others are. But don't worry Naruto, we'll handle it." Tsunade smiled.  
  
"Okay then...I gotta train some more!" Naruto shouted running out the door.  
  
"I don't know how we're going to make it through this Chuunin exam..." Shikamaru chuckled. 


	12. MISHAPS ALREADY? THE CHUUNIN FINALS! ROU...

CHAPTER 12: MISHAPS ALREADY!? THE CHUUNIN FINALS! ROUND ONE!

Morning had arrived. The day had arrived. Destiny had finally caught up with demand. It was time for the Chuunin exam! Ninja from all over the world will be coming to Konohakagure for one of the most important events of the year, and Uzumaki Naruto can't wait.

"YES!" Naruto screamed, giving a few practice punches. "Its about time, I couldn't wait any longer!"

Putting on his usual attire, Naruto ran out the door giving a few "hoots" of joy. With a smile from ear to ear he slid down the rail on the staircase leading down to the street. Trying to figure out how long till he needed to be at the "arena", he looked at his watch and his jaw dropped in horror. "IT DOESN'T START FOR 3 HOURS!!!??? ARGH!" He found a bench nearby and sat down, crossing his arms. "…Damn it." He muttered under his breath, swinging his legs back and forth. "What the hell am I going to do for the next couple hours!?" Sighing, he went off to find Sakura and Sasuke, for they would think of something to do.

Running along the street, Naruto began leaping on and off of buildings he practiced his jutsu and abilities to prepare for the exam. As he was running, he realized he was near Ichiraki. "Well, time for a bite to eat!" Running into the eatery, he startled the owner. "What's up Mr. Ichiraki?"

"Naruto?" the owner asked. "What the hell are you doing here!?"

"What do you mean?" Naruto scratched his head. "I'm here to eat."

"You idiot! Aren't you in the Chuunin finals!?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said, not able to see where this was going.

"Well then you must be fast as lightning, because the exam starts in 20 minutes!"

"WHAT!?" Naruto looked at his watch and laughed. "You geezer. It starts in 2 hours and 23 minutes."

"Kid, trust me. I have 2 clocks. Its 10:42 A.M. You have 18 minutes now."

"WHAT!?" Looking around the room, Naruto saw it was true. "MY WATCH MUST HAVE STOPPED!" Running out of the ramen place, he left Mr. Ichiraki laughing and wondering what would happen to his best customer.

"Where the hell is he?" Sasuke said stamping his foot.

"Hey, you were late last time, so give him some slack." Kakashi chuckled, flipping the page of the newest volume of Come-Come Paradise.

"You can't afford to give anyone slack for punctuality Kakashi sensei!" Sakura laughed.

Team 7 was waiting at the Arena where the final exam was to be held. They had been waiting for Naruto for over half an hour. "All I know is that if he doesn't show up its no loss." Sasuke smirked, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Well, it seems he's arrived at last." Kakashi said, putting down his book.

Naruto careened into the group at top speed knocking everyone down. After the dust cleared, Kakashi gave him an obligatory smack to the head. "You're late."

"OW!" Naruto gasped, rubbing the bump on the back of his head. "I'm sorry but my watch stopped…"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, rolling his eyes. "Let's just get inside before they decide to disqualify us."

As the gang walked in, they saw that the arena had been redone with a new scoreboard, seats, the works. "Wow." Naruto smiled. "Fancy."

Walking over the to participants area, they found their friends chatting…and the Sand guy. They sat down to find themselves in realization they had no idea who they were fighting against.

"Well, that's different from last year." Naruto said, remembering his past experiences.

"Yeah, it adds a bit of excitement though, you know?" Rock Lee added.

"Exciting maybe, but its also far harder to prepare for your first match." Aburame Shino said, coming out of his usual quiet state.

"Well, that's good and all but I just wanna fight!" Naruto yelled.

"I'm actually most worried about the Shadow guys the most. We no little about them." Neji said, adding some light to the conversation. "Actually here they come."

The Shadow Genin walked over to their newfound friends, and awaited the announcement of the matches.

Above them, Tsunade and Kamaasu sat in the seats of the Kage, the village, well, elders. "This will be a most prosperous engagement." Kamaasu chuckled. "To get into my usual attitude, I wanna see some sweet moves!"

"Of course, we will." Tsunade laughed. "Time to announce the matches. Pressing a large button next to her, the scoreboard began to flash brightly.

"ALRIGHT!" Naruto screamed. "IT'S TIME!"

The scoreboard began to flash, names being checked over and over. The first name stopped. Kenshi Kuro.

"Well, its time to see what I can really do!" Kenshi said getting excited.

And his opponent? The screen flashed again: Haruno Sakura.


	13. SAKURA VS KENSHI TRICKS OF THE TRADE!

CHAPTER 13: SAKURA VS. KENSHI; TRICKS OF THE TRADE!

Naruto's jaw dropped. He hadn't expected Sakura to fight this early on, and didn't know how to take it. "YOU'RE fighting Sakura!?"

"It would seem that way." Kenshi chuckled, giving a smile as he walked onto the battlefield. Waving to Sakura as she walked onto the field he yelled brightly, "Good luck Sakura-san. May we each do our best!"

Sakura smiled and gave a wink. "Yeah, good luck to you too."

The two opponents stood 15 meters apart, waiting for the referee to start the match. The old examiner Hisashi soon slowly walked onto the field and stood between the two would-be Chuunin. He looked at each and raised his arm.

"This is gonna be good." Lee said, watching intently.

"You're kidding right!?" Ill said in disbelief. "Kenshi'll tear her apart!"

"YEAH RIGHT!" Naruto screamed, pointing a finger at Ill. "Sakura'll win! SHE'S AMAZING!"

"CHUUNIN FINAL! ROUND ONE! HAJIME!" Hisashi screamed, dropping his arm and jumping up and out of the battlefield.

Kenshi stood in normal battle stance, as Sakura jumped up into the air to get a better grip of her surroundings. Taking in the size and diameter of the arena she put her plan into action. Still in mid-jump, she grabbed a few shuriken and threw them at her opponent. Kenshi, seeing the oncoming projectiles, quickly performed a few backflips getting himself out of harm's way. Looking back to Sakura, he saw she was performing a few katas.

"What're you up to Sakura?" He asked. "You'll have to do better than this!" Sakura simply smiled as the ground began to quake. "What the-" Kenshi said, stumbling backwards.

Sakura stared intently at her opponent and screamed "DOTON! TERRAGOUKYOH! ART OF THE CRUMBLING EARTH!" The ground began to shake and fall apart, crumbling into bottomless pits. The stands began to yell out of fear, but the quaking soon settled. All that was left of the arena were tall, slender pillars. All fighting it seemed would have to be done in the air.

"Well, that's a good trick," Kenshi smiled. "But I can handle far more than this!" As he rushed to Sakura, he realized she wasn't there. "Where'd she g-" Sakura appeared Kenshi and gave him a hard kick to the back, sending him flying toward another pillar. Grabbing a pillar during his fall, he swung himself back up, and blocked several more shuriken attacks.

"How could she get to me that fast with only pillars to jump from!?" He thought to himself. As he was planning his next attack, Kenshi overheard his friends.

"What the hell is Kenshi doing?" Ryu wondered out loud. "He looks like an idiot."

Taking this in, Kenshi began to laugh. Sakura just gave a stare. "I can't believe I didn't figure this out till now." He took one big step and fell into the pit- or he would have if there had been a pit. "This is no Ninjutsu. It's simply an illusion caused by your Genjutsu!"

Immediately, the ground returned to normal, leaving Kenshi with a small feeling of pride. "Well you're smarter than you look, Kenshi-kun." Sakura chuckled.

"I would like to think so." Kenshi grinned back. Rushing Sakura, he gave a few punches to the stomach and a round house kick to the head, sending her crashing to the ground. "You may be good with Genjutsu. But your Taijutsu could use some real wor-" Again, Kenshi found himself the end of an attack from Sakura. Hitting the wall of the arena with tremendous force, Kenshi slowly pulled himself back up. "What the hell is this!?" Kenshi said, wiping a trail of blood from his chin. Slowly, putting 2 and 2 together, he discovered the secret. "LAYERS!" He screamed with a smirk. "You're layering Genjutsu!"

"She's what?" Naruto asked out loud, not following much of anything.

"Well, well, Kakashi." Tsunade smiled, looking over at her Jounin friend. "Seems you've been busy.

"Well, she is an excellent ninja for Genjutsu so I taught her everything I knew. She seems to use it well." Kakashi smiled back.

"That she does, that she does."

"Well, you are a bright genin." Sakura said. "When I created the environmental Genjutsu, I added a few more things to the technique, also known as 'Layers.' The first layer was the pillar environment. Then, I created a few more layers that would give the effect of 'me' being where I really wasn't. Sort of like a Genjutsu version of Bunshin."

"Well, now that I know this, you won't stand a chance." Kenshi smirked.

"We'll see."

Kenshi crossed his arms and shut his eyes. The wind rustled through his hair as the crowd remained silent. Sakura rushed at him, yet he wasn't moving a muscle.

"YOU IDIOT, OPEN YOUR EYES OR YOU'RE GONNA GET BEAT BY A GIRL!" members of the crowd yelled. Ill and Ryu just chuckled, knowing what Kenshi was going to do.

As Sakura was about to give a right hook to Kenshi, Kenshi quickly made an "about face" and made a powerful uppercut, sending the real Sakura up into the air! Jumping up after her, he put his hands together and slammed her to the ground. "I told you Sakura. Now that I know you're just using Genjutsu over and over, I wait to 'feel' you out."

Sakura got up, slowly but surely, and brushed off the dust and the blood from her forehead. "Feel me out?"

"Yep. It's my Kekkei Genkai, my bloodline limit. The Kuro have the ability to increase every sense, sight, hearing and so forth, upwards of 10 fold. We can use this to sense out all of our enemies. In other words, you can't sneak up on me."

"Well, it seems I'll just have to think of something else then, won't I?"

"Well whatever you do, you better make it quick." Making some seals, Kenshi thrust his hand to the ground, chakra crackling from his fingertips. "KUCHIYOSE KAGE VOULGE NO JUTSU!" A large black circle appeared on the ground and it began to sharply vibrate. As Kenshi began to raise his hand, a large weapon appeared, slowly rising as if the ground itself wished to expel it. Soon, Kenshi was standing with his weapon of choice in his hands. The Shadow Voulge AUTHOR'S NOTE: The Voulge is essentially a large staff with to curved blades on each end. For an example, Look at Wei Yan's weapon from the PS2 Games, Dynasty Warriors 3 and 4..

"What in the world was that!?" Lee wondered.

"That would be a summoning no justu. But instead of a creature, Kenshi simply summoned a weapon." Ryu replied. "But this thing's durability, strength, and speed are amplified by those who emanate and use chakra for shadow. Sakura has no chance of victory now."

Seeing the new threat, Sakura pulled out two kunai to defend herself with. "This could be a bit more difficult." The ring seemed to shake and everything was quiet again.

"What was that?" Kenshi asked, getting into an offensive position.

"Well, you can tell now where I am, so keeping up Genjutsu is a waste of Chakra. Now, come at me!" Sakura screamed, taking a small object out of her pocket and throwing it to the ground. Smoke arose everywhere, concealing Sakura.

"A smoke bomb. Fine by me." Kenshi whirled the Voulge behind and rushed at Sakura, taking his first swing, Sakura appeared and kicked the Voulge out of his hands and into the smoke. Blocking a few more shots from Sakura, the smoke soon cleared enough for him to find his weapon. Picking it up, He looked for Sakura. Closing his eyes, to sense where she was, his eyes suddenly opened wide to match his grin. "FOUND YOU!" He feinted forward, yet turned around and made a quick sweep with the blunt end of his Voulge knocking Sakura over. Immediately twirling the Voulge and pointing it at Sakura's throat he smiled. "I win."

Sakura laughed even as the blade was touching her throat, and jumped into the blade, impaling herself, and she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Bunshi-" Kenshi managed to say as his Voulge transformed into Sakura and kicked him over with an additional slash to the face with a kunai.

"HA!" Sakura laughed at her opponent.

"No…" Kenshi said, wiping the blood from his cut and staring at it.

"Yes." Sakura replied. "I moved the Voulge to behind you, I used henge to make it look like the ground. You didn't even see it coming."

"I was bested with Henge…BESTED WITH HENGE!!! THIS CANNOT STAND!" The ground began cracking as Chakra began to pour from Kenshi's body. His muscles began to bulge and his veins began popping.

"Oh shit." Ill said, backing away to his seat.

"What's happening to him?" Neji asked Ill, watching the spectacle.

"It's…oh damn it." Ryu chimed in.

"WHAT IS IT!?' Naruto screamed, running over and grabbing Ill's collar, lifting him off the ground, and knocking him back into a wall. "WHAT IS HE GOING TO DO TO SAKURA!?"

"He's well, there's no other way to put it than he's possessed." Ryu replied.

"Huh?" Naruto said, putting Ill back on the ground.

Catching his breath, Ill answered his friend's question. "It's a side effect of the Kuro Kekkei Genkai. They can get VERY angry, and become obsessed with victory. Its why Kenshi is normally so mild-mannered, he hates turning into…into…this monster."

"So what will happen to Sakura?" Sasuke asked, joining the conversation.

"If she doesn't watch herself…she'll die."

Just as the ground was cracking it stopped, leaving Kenshi with a malicious look in his eyes. "No one bests me with simple, basic jutsus. NO ONE! RAAAAH!" Grabbing his Voulge, he charged Sakura and began taking wild swings with no intention of going easy.

"C'mon Kenshi!" Sakura screamed, tears welling up in her eyes. "Snap out of it!"

"RAGHHHHHHHHH!" Kenshi began swinging, and realized he wasn't going to hit her, thus acknowledging the strength of his opponent. "THIS IS GETTING FUN!"

Sakura, in an effort to regain the offensive, took a giant leap towards Kenshi. Jumping back, far away from Sakura, Kenshi made his move, for the sun began to reach its highest point. "Time for some fun. SHADOW FIRE NO JUTSU!" His shadow connected with Sakura's and a large flame erupted from the entire length of the shadow, burning Sakura and sending her crashing to the ground. "Well that worked well!" Kenshi cackled. Walking over to the dazed Sakura, he asked her a simple question. "Do you surrender?"

"N-No." Sakura coughed.

Enraged, with this answer, Kenshi brought up his Voulge and stabbed Sakura in the shoulder, sending her into great deal of pain. "How about now?"

Sakura slipped out of consciousness and Hisashi called the match, naming Kenshi the victor. Naruto and Lee ran over to Sakura and Naruto picked up Sakura and carried her in his arms. "KENSHI!" Naruto screamed, snapping Kenshi out of his "demonic state."

"What happened?" Kenshi asked.

"WHAT HAPPENED!?" Naruto bellowed. "YOU NEARLY KILLED HER!"

"I WHAT!?" Staring over at Sakura, he realized that once again, against all his hopes, he had lost again to the demon within. Running over, tears began to fall from his eyes as he whispered, "I'm so sorry," over and over again.

"Best give her to me." Kakashi said appearing next to Naruto. He then took her to the infirmary.

"Naruto." Kenshi said, wiping tears from his eyes as he placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder. "I'm so terribly sorry for what happened. "I swear I'll make it up to you. I swear it."

As Kenshi was apologizing, the next match appeared on the screen. A match that was to be quite entertaining. Rock Lee vs. Tsunada Ryusuke.


	14. CLASH OF PERSONALITIES

CHAPTER 14: CLASH OF PERSONALITIES

"Why is it that I always have to wait so damn long to get in a match?" Naruto sighed, slumping over the banister, looking out to the two genin making their way to the arena.

"Because you want it so badly." Ill chuckled.

"Huh?"

"You ever heard the idiom, 'a watched pot never boils'? It means the more you wait, the longer it will seem to take. Just watch, Naruto. Your turn will come." Ill grinned, turning his head back out to the arena.

Rock Lee and Tsunada Ryusuke made their way out onto the field, standing about 20 meters from each other. Each grinned, and gave a slight nod. Hisashi again made his way in and got between the two.

"This fight…" Sasuke said softly. "This fight will be good…"

"It better be." Neji chuckled. "The last one was a tad one sided."

Naruto scowled at Neji, but soon turned around to watch the fight. Hisashi looked at Lee and Ryu and smiled. Waving his arm abruptly he shouted, "HAJIME!" jumping out of the way, allowing the genin to go at it.

Ryu chuckled, pulling the katana out of the scabbard and into his hands, getting into traditional stance, the sword raised above his head, pointed directly at his opponent. And smiled. "_Tempus est. Tempus exitio, tempus creo. Sic cursus militium. Iam, inceptum"_ Rushing his opponent, and taking him by surprise, Ryu made an upward slash, just missing Lee as he jumped high into the air, and out of danger. Looking down, Lee realized that this would be a battle worth fighting.

"Exactly what _did_ Ryusuke say, Kamaasu-Dono?" Tsunade asked her colleague.

"Well, to be honest, I have no idea. But he seems unusually, well, alert." He said, looking back down at a confused Lee.

"I have no idea what you said, or in what dialect, but I don't care." Lee asserted, landing his jump with a large thud. "Lets just fight!"

"Fine with me." Ryu ran and made a huge leap over Lee making a hit to his foe's back. As Lee was getting pushed forward he made a large foot sweep, bowling over Ryu. Jumping up, he put his fist together and slammed then down at colossal speeds. As he was about to make contact, Ryu grabbed his katana shoving the hilt into Lee's and throwing him over into the nearby wall. As Lee got up, he gently touched his jaw, and wiggled it about a bit, mildly cursing under his breath.

"Geez…I think you may have gotten close to breaking my jaw…" Lee mumbled through the twisted pain that was his mouth. "That was sneaky."

"Well, stealth sort of IS in the ninja job description." Ryu chuckled looking at Lee gently poke his own jaw and then grimace in pain. "Well, back to work." Ryu sprinted to Lee making what seemed to be a simple bear kata. However, Ryu turned his sword around, scooping Lee high into the air with the hilt of his katana. As he watched Lee soar upwards, he screamed, "DRAGON BLADE NO JUTSU!" Sending dozens of shuriken from all sides at the Azure beast, Lee could do nothing but hope for the best. As Rock Lee began to plummet back to the ground, Ryu went to make a final stab, but Lee had something ready. Doing several front flips to gain momentum, and screamed "FLOATING LEAF ASSAULT!" Spinning himself wildly as he descended in a spiral, he kicked and punched Ryu straight back to the ground with a large crash.

"Well, well, well." Ryu said, putting his hands on his knees taking a great breath as he stood back up. "You're hella better than I thought."

"Same here." Lee said with a smile. "However, I will win."

"You may think that, but you think wrong." Ryu whipped back.

"You don't understand Ryu. I just don't want to be strong. I have to prove I can become strong. I have dreams, unlike you. "

Ryu relaxed with a slight smile. "Don't have dreams?" He questioned, remembering memories still fresh and brning in his mind. Shaking his head, Ryu's face became cross and twisted. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF DREAMS!?" His fists shook as a tear fell from his cheek. "I never wanted to become this. I just wanted to relax…and live with my Grandfather."

"The why didn't you?" Lee asked in surprise.

"BECAUSE HE WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!" Ryu said, again running and catching Lee off guard with a slash, this time cutting Lee's left arm. Lee returned the favor screaming "Leaf Spinning Wind!" Sending a giant kick giving Ryu the ride of his life, right into the arena wall. "Lee," Ryu began, wiping the trickle of blood from his face. "I will beat you. BECAUSE ONLY THE STRONG CAN MAKE THEIR DREAM DREAMS COME TRUE! I may seem lazy, but that's who I am…but when it comes to my dreams…I WILL SACRIFICE MY LIFE TO MAKE THEM COME TRUE!" Ryu stood, shaking, more and more tears falling from his cheeks. "I will win. Even If I have to kill you to do it." Ryu stood in silence, his eyes closed, waiting for an attack.

"So…you think you are the only one with dreams? The only one with a cause worth fighting? Let me tell you something, Ryusuke of the Shadow. I cannot use jutsus. Of any kind. And I will prove to the entire world that hard work can get you anywhere. That's why I said I have to prove I can become strong. And I will prove that, even if I have to kill _you _to do it." Lee yelled as he jumped up and towards Ryu, giving a punch, however he was blocked by Ryu's sword.

"It'll take more than speed to beat me, Lee." Ryu smirked as he pushed Lee away.

"Grr…" Lee grimaced, making another charge at Ryu. Again, blocked.

"I told you. You can't beat me with speed, I'm damn fast." Ryu laughed.

"Heh. Well then I'll get more speed." Lee looked over to Gai sensei, who was in the stands, giving a thumbs up. "Well. I guess its time to fight." Lee stretched down, pulling up his pant legs, revealing large, VERY large, weights. Taking them off, Lee performed a few jumps, laughing, and got back into battle stance. "Go." Lee rushed to Ryusuke, got behind him, and kicked him before Ryu had time to react. As Ryu was flying through the air, Lee again appeared shouting, "LEAF VIOLENT WIND!" Giving a spinning punch and outstretched kick, sending Ryu soaring upwards. Shouting, "Leaf Shadow Dance!" Lee appeared right below Ryu, smiling. "Its time you realize there's more to this world than just you." Unraveling the bandages, lying round his arms, he wrapped the around his opponent and began to spiral downward. "Its time to say goodnight. OMOTE RENGE! (INITIAL LOTUS!)

Ryu laughed as he muttered, "Okay. Good night." Using all of his strength, Ryu used to sword to cut through the bandages, getting himself free. He then grabbed the bandages and violently swung Lee down to the ground, creating a large crater, and serious injuries. Climbing out of the hole, Lee looked on at Ryu in shock.

"How…how the hell did you do that?" Lee stammered.

"I believe in myself." Ryu said, spitting on the ground. "Now its time to end this," He muttered as Lee stood up, and miraculously healed himself. "What… how did you heal yourself? WHAT THE HELL!?"

"NO!" Gai shouted. "We've been through this once, DON"T OPEN THE GATES!"

Ignoring his master, Lee began to open the gates, stopping at the heal gate, getting ready for another round.

"What the hell did you just do!?" Ryu bellowed in shock, backing away from Lee.

"I believed in myself…" Taking a flying kick towards Ryu, he kicked him in the stomach, and lifted his knee straight into his forehead. With a roundhouse kick, Lee sent Ryu straight back into the ground. "What on Earth is your problem Ryu?" Lee asked in bewilderment. "I did nothing, yet you already consider me your enemy? WHY!?"

"Anyone that try's to get in the way of my dreams, IS MY ENEMY!" Shooting up into the air, he looked down at his opponent with a fiery gleam in his eye. "Did I ever mention that my home town isn't actually the Kagekagure village? IT'S THE VILLAGE OF FIRE! HELLFIRE NO JUTSU!"

Emitting large balls of chakra from his fingertips, with his experience, he transformed them into great balls of fire, and threw them with deadly aim at his opponent. Lee jumped, rolled, and dodged, left and right, trying to avoid the fiery globes. "How the hell can he do this?" Lee thought to himself as he leapt over another fireball. " I thought this could only be used b- THAT'S IT!" Lee smiled, rolling under a sphere of flame as he forced all his chakra top his feet, and made a giant leap up into the sky after the chakra-caused "floating" Ryu. Taking him by surprise, he slammed him into the ground, filling the air with dust. As it cleared, a second crater could be seen in the arena with a badly bruised Ryu on one side, and Lee, nearly exhausted of chakra on the other. "Tsunake Kyosuke." Lee said, staring deeply into Ryu's eyes.

"What…?" Ryu said, taking a step back in confusion.

"Your grandfather. He was Tsunake Kyosuke. A famous jutsu creator from the village of fire. He disappeared several months ago…"

"Yeah. Guess you know my dream now, eh?"

"Yeah…" Lee whispered. "You know, you don't have to do this alone… We can help you. We are allies."

"No thanks. I lost him on my own, I'll get him back on my own…" Ryu said, tightening his fists seeing his memories flash through his eyes.

"What….?" Lee replied, misunderstanding Ryusuke.

"It doesn't matter." Raising his hand high in the air, Ryusuke called Hisashi over, announcing his surrender.

"You're surrendering?" Lee said abashed.

"…Yeah. But Lee?"

"Yeah Ryu?"

"…Thanks." Ryu walked off the arena to his friends leaving a very confused Lee.

As the 2 combatants walked back to their respective seats, high above the battlefield, on top of it in fact, awaited 3 gentlemen, who had been watching every move of the battles thus far. Most of them were chuckling.

" Well, well, well…" Sonari chuckled. "It seems the past CAN come back and haunt you…"

"It doesn't matter.." Memnoch smirked. "It just adds to my list."

"List?" Jamshu questioned. "What list?"

"Heh." Replied Memnoch. "Don't worry about it young Jamshu. Lets just say that our time for revealing is near…and oh will it be glorious…"

"Yes how long must we wait for your glorious entrance anyway, Master?" Sonari said, watching the scoreboard randomly and wildly selecting a new pair of ninja.

"When the time proves most beneficial to us of course." Memnoch said simply. Putting his hand on his head and making a large sigh, Memnoch added, "Unless Domen screws it up of course…"

"Nah." Sonari replied. "Domen can handle himself among these pipsqueaks. He's far stronger than those Genin down there."

"That's the real problem Sonari…" Memnoch said, looking again at the battlefield. "HE might try to have a bit too much fun…" As he watched the scoreboard begin to come to a decision he made a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Jamshu asked moving closer to the other two.

"I just remembered what the Tsunada boy said: '_Tempus est. Tempus exitio, tempus creo. Sic cursus militium. Iam ,inceptum.'_ Its an ancient dialect but its meaning still remains the same. "It is time. The time for creation, the time for destruction. Such is the way of the Ninja. It is now the time to begin."


	15. A MATCH TO REMEMBER

CHAPTER 15: A MATCH TO REMEMBER

As the crowd discussed the sudden and unexpected forfeit of Tsunake Ryusuke, the two genin walked back to their friends and comrades back on the sidelines. As they reached their destination, Ryu was bombarded with questions, yet he pushed them all aside with a wave of his hand. Sitting down, he thought about the day's events, and waited to see the next fight.

"I don't care if he doesn't want to talk about it," Naruto scowled, "I still can't believe he would give up and forfeit…"

"Its not your decision is it, Naruto?" Lee chimed in. "If he wanted to forfeit it was his decision, not yours, and certainly not mine." Looking over at his former opponent, Lee gave a smile and a thumbs up. Ryu smiled back and returned to his thoughtless gazing. "Anyway, I'm just curious who will fight next."

"Yeah, that fact that they still haven't announced the next fight is a bit odd…" Kenshi added, finally getting the nerve to talk to the others after his last battle.

Looking up at the high rise, Shino saw that Kamaasu and Tsunade were arguing. "I believe I may have found our problem…" The others soon looked up as well.

"I don't care how many times you say it, Kay, we are NOT going to have a silly rematch." Tsunade asserted, slamming her fist down on the armrest of her chair.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Kamaasu roared in disbelief. "Its obvious that your genin, Lee, has somehow cheated and brainwashed my student! Why else would he give up?"

Tsunade shook her head in disbelief. "Look, we need to get on with the matches. You're holding us up. Besides, even if Lee did, which he didn't, brainwash Ryu," She said mockingly, "It could be considered a jutsu or tool so you still have no argument.

Kamaasu stood speechless. "…Fine. Just get on with the other matches…" He sighed, slumping into his chair.

"Thank you…" Tsunade turned her head back to the scorekeeper and nodded, signaling the start of the 3rd match. The names on the scoreboard flashed and rotated, swiveled and turned, and at last, the ninja were decided. Meogar Domen and Uchiha Sasuke.

"Heh, 'bout time." Sasuke muttered to himself as he shuffled into the arena. Taking a look at Domen who was walking onto the field he began to make battle calculations in his head. "He's WAY older than me," He thought. "Which means that he has way more experience. He also has height advantage. He also uses to REALLY big Kunai." Giving Domen another look over, he went for faults. "Well, the fact I know what his weapons are is a fault. I bet due to his size, I'm faster than he is. And besides, how strong can a guy be if he's still a genin in his twenties?"

Back on the sidelines, Naruto and co. looked on, making their predictions. "Feh. Sasuke has this fight in the bag." Naruto said, sitting back down. "How boring.

"I dunno…" Ill added. "He looks pretty tough actually. And from what I've heard about this 'Gaara' guy, they'd have to find a pretty strong guy to replace him wouldn't they?"

"That's a good point…" Neji nodded to Ill. "We don't know anything about this guy, so predictions are far to hard to make. We'll just have to play this one by ear."

"All too true!" Lee said, taking a few steps forward to get closer to the action.

The two ninja in the arena took their places, and Sasuke entered a traditional battle stance. Domen stood watching his opponent. "This is gonna be fuckin' easy…" Domen thought to himself. Looking up at he top of the arena, he saw his 3 comrades in arms, and looked at his master. Staring back, Memnoch shook his head and waved his pointer finger giving the message, "Don't kill him." Domen slowly nodded his head in understanding as not to alert anyone to his "buddies'" location, looked back to Sasuke, and awaited the start of the match.

Hisashi jumped down for the third time and took a look at the two competitors. Sizing up Domen, he got a funny feeling but shook it off. He looked each combatant in the eye and slowly raised his right arm. The two warriors waited anxiously for the match to start. Beads of sweat dripped form their faces and their heartbeats increased with every passing second. "HAJIME!" Hisashi shouted dropping his arm and backflipping to the sidelines.

Domen stood waiting as Sasuke rushed him giving several punches to the stomach and a kick to the side. Domen stood mildly chuckling as Sasuke began to realize his Taijutsu was having no effect on the laughing warrior. "What's wrong little boy?" Domen laughed, putting his hand on his hips in mockery." A bit worried are we? Scared of the fuckin' big bad wolf? Well you should be!" Lowering himself, Domen dropped to the ground and took Sasuke off his feet with a leg sweep, sending the smaller genin crashing to the ground. As Domen went in for a second blow, Sasuke kicked upwards, using the same technique Lee had used against him in their first battle, sending Domen careening into the air. As Sasuke flipped back up and prepared a second strike, he found his opponent was already on his feet.

"Well, well, well, what HAVE we here?" Domen cackled, wiping the blood and dirt from his face. Raising one eyebrow, Domen gave Sasuke a serious look. "Think you're tough? Stronger than everyone else? The best there is?" Standing upright and cracking his neck in several places, he gave a relaxed sigh. Looking back at the Uchiha again, he laughed, but soon broke it with a menacing grin. "Well you're wrong." Taking a few shuriken from their holster, Domen gave a few easy throws toward Sasuke to test him. Sasuke dodged them with ease as he grunted and stood upright with a strange glint in his eye. "The fuck is that?"

"That," Sasuke smirked, finally speaking, "is the Sharingan Eye, the Kekkei Genkai of the Uchiha clan."

Domen gave Sasuke a cock-eyed look and chuckled. "Oh yes. That. Well then, at least I have nothing at all to worry about from you."

"Why is that?"

"Because although you may possess the ability, that doesn't mean you've come close to mastering the damn thing. You're not even close to Hatake Kakashi, let alone your brother."

"My-my brother?" Sasuke said abashed and took a step back.

"Ohhhhh. So have soft spot for ole' Itachi, eh?" Domen grinned.

"NO!" Sasuke said, springing into action. Kicking Domen back a few feet he landed back on the ground, made a few seals and exclaimed, "Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" Opening his mouth wide open, he unleashed a giant fireball, bigger than any that had ever been created before.

"Oh shit…" Domen said, jumping out of the way just in time. Sasuke cursed under his breath as he saw his opponent had emerged unharmed. "Well that was a good try but I think you mis-" Domen noticed the smell of something, something smoky, and looked down at his pant leg. It seemed that a spark had caught onto his pants and created a small hole. Smacking the sparks out with his hands, Domen clenched his teeth and tightened his hands. "You…you fucking little bastard…" Raising his eyes, Sasuke found that they were bloodshot with rage. "NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, MESSES WITH THIS GI AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Running to Sasuke, he kneed him in the stomach, and finished it off by slamming the young boy's face into his knee as well. As Sasuke landed on the ground, a small sputtering cough could be heard as Domen walked over cackling. "I warned you boy. NO ONE touches this get up and remains happy afterwards. Kicking Sasuke repeatedly in the stomach, Domen laughed and laughed. "You see? YOU SEE!? This is what I do to people when I get ANGRY!"

The on watching crowd stared in disbelief, thinking the situation was far too surreal. "What's going on?" Kakashi asked Naruto, walking in with a bandaged up Sakura.

"To put it simply, Sasuke's getting the living crap beat out of him." Naruto said, not taking his eyes away. "THAT'S DIRTY FIGHTING!" Naruto screamed, throwing his fists about in the air. "HOW CAN YOU DO SOMETHNG LIKE THAT!"

"GET UP SASUKE! YOU CAN BEAT THIS GUY!" Sakura screamed, immediately grabbing her shoulder to try and bear the pain.

"Who is this guy?' Kakashi wondered out loud. "He looks familiar…"

"He's SUPPOSED to be a sand genin, but I don't think so. He's the one I mentioned back at Tsunade's office last week. His Name is Meogar Domen."

A light went off in Kakashi's head. "No…No way!" Kakashi said, watching Domen continually kick Sasuke. "If that name is true, then this is the same guy who nearly overthrew the hidden village of the Cloud! That he is in fact the missing-nin, Domen the Storm!" Kakashi soon took off to inform Tsunade and Kamaasu of the impending danger.

Back in the action, Domen seemed to be calming down. Giving one last kick, Domen walked back towards Hisashi and giving a smile, "I think he's done fo-" Sasuke had come up with nearly all his strength and slashed Domen's back with his kunai, ripping the older man's gi. Standing up and grabbing what he could of his back, Domen's eyes again became bloodshot with an unparalleled rage. "HOW DARE YOU RIP MY G-" Domen stood speechless as he saw that Sasuke had been using Domen's "rage time" in preparation for the Raikiri, the lightning edge! "You think you can take me down with a technique that complex? Please, don't even bothe-" Again Domen was surprised as Sasuke began screaming and running towards him with a fully formed and fully lethal Raikiri! "Oh my fucking god…" Domen muttered as he saw the hurrying Sasuke. Doing all he could do, Domen placed his arms in front of him and placed as much chakra as he could in them. Sasuke ran up with all his might, screaming, and he thrust his right hand at his opponent. Taking the full brunt of the attack, Domen flew backwards right into the wall, making a giant crack and forcing a piece of the stone to collapse and fall into the stadium. Domen rose back up, much to Sasuke's displeasure and simply laughed.

"Not bad, kid. NOT FUCKING BAD." He roared crossing his burned arms. "You got my arms pretty good, but the rest of me is pretty much untouched. And I guess you forgot, BUT I'M STILL DAMN ANGRY!" Finally taking off the two giant kunai strewn across his back to took them out and stuck them in the ground. Opening another pouch on his gi, he pulled out a long metallic barbed wire. Stretching and attaching it between the two kunai he stood back up and look to Memnoch, who stood aghast on top of the arena. Memnoch, eyes wide open, shook his head and gave a menacing look to his associate, who abruptly flicked him off and went back to Sasuke.

"That fool…" Memnoch muttered looking down at the oncoming finale.

"He's asking for a deathwish." Sonari sighed, crossing his arms in disgust. "He DOES realize what you'll do to him when you're finished with him right?"

"Probably…" Memnoch replied. "But I don't think it would make much difference. Pointing to the highrise across the way, Sonari and Jas saw Kakashi explaining something to the two Kages. "I believe our friend Domen has already been found out…But I will have to pull his rear from the fire as always." Memnoch sighed, taking a deep breath. Jamshu looked down at the two warriors and then back to Memnoch.

"What's Domen going to do?"

"His favorite attack…the one that no one has ever survived. That's why we may have to step in…" He answered, looking back to the 3rd match.

"Time for you to understand the true meaning of thunder style attacks, my friend…" Domen chuckled. Forming a long list of seals, he picked up his two attached kunai and jumped into the air and floated there, using his excess chakra as a "stand." Looking down to his opponent. He laughed as he pulled his two kunai forward. Making a seal and shouting Kage Bunshin, he created a large arsenal of the attached kunai. Throwing them to the ground, he created a "star" patch of the kunai, with Sasuke as the center. Making a few more seals, a large cloud arose over the star patch and a small barrier surrounded Sasuke.

"Oh no…" Tsunade said, getting up out of her seat and moving to the edge of the balcony. "I'm afraid we may be too late to save Sasuke!"

Domen laughed as he shouted, "RAIKIRINAI NO JUTSU! ART OF THE THOUSAND LIGHTNING STRIKES!" As he finished his scream, the inside of the barrier Domen had created gave off thousands of bright lights and flashed, as the lightning zipped between the interconnected kunai. Shouts of pain could be heard from the inside as the lightning sought out its only target: the Avenger. Several minutes later, Domen floated back down to the ground and finished the jutsu, removing the clouds and barrier, and canceling the Kage Bunshin, and picked up the original two kunai. Waiting for the large amount of dust to clear, Domen fell back in shock as the attack results were displayed.

"Hello Domen." Memnoch smiled holding a slightly injured Sasuke in his arms. "You should know better than to disobey my direct orders…"

Everyone watched on and wondered what was going on. Up in the highrise, Kamaasu slank to the back of the room, breathing heavily. "What is it Kamaasu?" Tsunade said. "What's wrong? What's happening?" The only thing that exited Kay's lips were, "They're here…and there's nothing I can do…"

Naruto and co. looked on at the spectacle as Memnoch, Jamshu and Sonari moved closer to their comrade. "Who are these guys? What'd they do to Sasuke?" Naruto pondered.

" I dunno…" Kenshi replied. "But two of them look really familiar to me.

"Same here…" replied both Ill and Ryu.

Back in the arena, Memnoch chuckled, as he placed Sasuke on the ground. "I hope you've realized that you have truly endangered our mission, Domen."

"O-of course master…" Domen answered respectfully. "But he ripped my-"

"No excuses." Memnoch said with a smile. "You know what I do to those who disobey me…" Sonari gave a wicked, twisted, and crooked smile as he knew what would happen next.

"Ooh, Domen. You should have listened to him…" Sonari teased.

"No, please, I'm sorry!" Domen screamed, falling down to the ground and slowly crawling backwards.

"Too late." Memnoch rushed and moved behind Domen in a flash. Just as Domen was about to turn around, Memnoch lurched over, biting Domen on the neck, staying there for a good minute. On rising, a GIANT curse seal was left on Domen's neck. It grew and slithered, until it was like a misshapen collar around his neck. "Well," Memnoch said clapping his hands together. "That takes care of that, doesn't it, Domen?"

With barely any life in his eyes, Domen gave a salute and responded with a monotone, "Yes sir."

"Good!" Turning back to the crowd, genin, ninja, and especially the highrise, Memnoch laughed as he made a polite bow and exclaimed to the entire crowd, "Sorry for the interruption, but I felt I had to save this boy from certain death. " As he said, this Sasuke slowly got up and limped over to his comrades who warmly accepted him and waited for the mysterious stranger to finish. "I'd like for you to continue with your exam, but I don't think now is the right time." Looking around he saw the many frightened faces and grinned. "Well, I see your all bursting with ideas right now. But to sum things up, I will just say one thing. I am here for two reasons. One is to see my old friend Kamaasu," he said, waving to the highrise, " And the other," he gave a slight chuckle. "Is great power. I came for the Kyuubi. And you WILL give it to me. Or I will destroy this village and all of your puny, pitiful, worthless lives."


	16. THE DARK MASTER REVEALED

CHAPTER 16: THE DARK MASTER REVEALED

The crowd turned eerily silent as they watched the being in front of them announce his presence and enmity to many in the Konohakagure village. The dark man laughed aloud as families clung together in the stands for fear of what could happen next.

"Well…it seems that you all know my reason for being here…" Memnoch cackled heartily, giving a twisted smile. "Oh and before I forget, I am extremely sorry for my associate's behavior earlier." Placing his hands upwardly in the air, he made a mocking posture, "He's just a Jounin that's out of control!"

"He's a what!?" Naruto burst. "I KNEW IT!" Naruto screamed looking up to Tsunade, waving his fist. "YOU said he was a genin! But does anyone listen to Naruto? HELL NO. WHY I-" Naruto was cut off by a hit to the head from Ryu who then brushed his hands and looked over at the stranger.

"Like I said, I recognize the shortest one- the kid- and the gray haired punk. I really recognize him, but who the hell are they?" Ryu muttered to himself, memories winding through his mind.

Up above the genin, Kamaasu stood with his back to the wall, beads of sweat rolling down his face. His words became incoherent and mumbled as Tsunade tried to snap Kay out o fit. Kakashi burst onto the scene just as the newcomer had made his speech. "Tsunade-Sama! Its Domen the St-"

"I KNOW." Tsunade said pointing down to the battlefield.

"The hell happened?" Kakashi said, stroking his chin. "Who are those other 3?"

"One of them is apparently here for the Kyuubi," Tsunade said as Kakashi's face turned white. "And I do believe our friend Kay here knows something about it…" The both of them looked over at the garbled Kay as Kakashi began to move towards him.

"Don't worry. I know what to do." Kakashi moved over to Kamaasu and looked him straight in the eye. Kamaasu stopped his babbling and looked him straight back. Ducking down, Kakashi fiercely punched the Okage in the stomach, sending him collapsing to the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Tsunade screamed, rushing over. "You wanna start a war between the shadow and leaf?"

"Heh." Kakashi chuckled, standing back up. "He'll be fine. He just needed some sense knocked into him."

As Kamaasu slowly stood up, he reached out and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, slightly startling the copycat. "Thanks, I sorta needed that." He said, giving a weak chuckle.

"Okay. Now that you're 'normal.'" Tsunade said, making little quote signs in the air, "Who they hell are they!?"

Taking in a deep breath, Kay let out a huge sigh. "It'll be better if we just head on down there."

Back at the battlefield, the genin participants, and many of the Jounin and chuunin onlookers began to move closer to the demonic quad. As they were about to attack, Naruto screamed "ITS THEM!"

Everyone looked at Naruto at out of shock. "They're the four guys from the ramen place!" Looking up to Tsunade, he realized she wasn't in the boxed room but on the battlefield with Kakashi and Kamaasu. As he saw them getting closer he rushed in to get closer as well, followed by the genin and a few chuunin.

"Heh heh heh." The cloaked one laughed as Kamaasu drew near. "Hello Kay. Been a few months since I last saw you, eh?"

"…" Kamaasu looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact.

"Well, lets begin with some friendly banter!" The man said chuckling aloud. As he was about to begin speaking again, a lone chuunin rushed out from the throng of people and whipped out a kunai.

"Take this you bastard!" The chuunin ran at his enemy, but the sand arose to protect its new master.

"Ah ah ah." The stranger muttered, waving his finger. "Not now sand. Leave him to me." The sand dissipated as the attacker came forward. Just as the Chuunin was about to make contact, the beast of a man outstretched his arm in one quick motion grabbing the chuunin by the neck. "Well, this has to be uncomfortable!" he cackled.

"You…you bastard." The man choked from the vice-like grip of the beast's hand.

"Well, don't always judge a book by its cover." The beast chuckled. "I could let you go…" he looked at the smiles coming onto some people's faces. "But that's no fun." Squeezing in one fluid stroke, the leaf's neck was instantly broken. The beats dropped him to the ground and the man sprawled along the ground lifeless. "And I just don't tolerate people trying to attack me. It's a definite no-no."

"You haven't lost your sense of humor I see, Memnoch." Kamaasu sneered at the frightening man.

"Well you have to keep something throughout all the years don't you? I need something to keep me sane." He smirked.

The gray haired man behind him chuckled aloud. Kamaasu took a step to the right to see the chuckling man and nearly fell over from shock. "No…it can't be…" Kay said, getting a grip on himself. "Sonari? Uzika Sonari? Is that you?"

"SONARI!?" The shadow genin gasped. "No wonder we recognized him!"

"Who the hell is this Sonari guy?" Naruto asked.

"He is a former Jounin of the Village of shadow…" Kamaasu spat out. "I thought you were dead."

"Well you thought wrong, Sensei." Sonari chuckled coming out into the forefront.

"Why Sonari? Why the hell did you have to get it in your head that our village was worthless to you? We weren't, we still aren't."

"Heh, there's nothing to go back to. Here I have something worth while." Sonari replied leisurely.

"So, after killing your parents, you figured the only thing left to do was join someone even worse than you right?" Kamaasu blared, giving his old student a look of disgust.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH KAMAASU!" Sonari snapped back, clenching his teeth and tightening his fists. "What I do is MY business, not yours!"

"When you go killing members of MY village, it sure as hell becomes my business."

"Well, I'm not a part of your fucking village anymore Kay, so just stop trying to get me to come back." Sonari grunted, moving to the back again.

Looking at Kamaasu and his staredown with the demonic quad, Tsunade had had enough. "He's a student of yours, or former. Whatever. My question is who the hell are they and what re they doing in my village!?"

"Well, I already told you didn't I?" Memnoch asked. "I'm here for the Kyuubi. The Nine-tailed demon fox."

Thinking desperately, Tsunade scrambled out, "Well come here 13 years ago. The 4th sacrificed himself to destroy it."

Laughing, Memnoch replied, "Don't be silly. You don't just destroy a demon." Looking around the arena, he nodded finishing with, "Yes. It's here somewhere, I'm sure of it."

Naruto began to cower down, but soon stood up again, for he was a strong Ninja! "But that's doesn't tell me who you guys ARE." Tsunade finished.

Sighing again, Kamaasu began to explain. "His name is Memnoch. And he is here for the Kyuubi." Tsunade stared in disbelief at Kay.

"How the hell do you know that?"

"Because…because I brought him into this world…" Kamaasu said, staring down at the ground again.

"AIN'T that a fact." Memnoch chuckled, pulling down his hood. His ashy hair and empty red eyes glared out at the crowd. "This idiot thought he could truly control the shadow. What crock."

"Tsunade, do you know of the Gatekeepers?" Kay asked in earnest.

Hearing the word, 'gatekeeper' Naruto suddenly picked up attention. After seeing Naruto's reaction, everyone paid more attention as well.

"Of course." Tsunade replied. "A thousand or so years ago, the great beasts-Kyuubi, Knightmare, the original Sand Shukaku, etc.- roamed the earth. In order for humans to live peacefully, these beasts had to be stopped. Thus, a group of men gave up their lives to seal away these beasts. Those men were called Gatekeepers. Their descendants, most of them original Kages of villages, were made to keep charge of the beats in their prisons. Of course, every now and then they get loose, like 13 years ago with the Kyuubi."

"What about the rest of the tale? The superstitious part?" Kamaasu further inquired.

"Heh. This'll be good." Sonari chuckled, looking at a smiling Memnoch. Jamshu stood behind the others, carefully listening about what had happened in the past.

"You mean the stupid part about a man who wished to control all the beasts? That he was the real reason that the beasts had to be shut away? Please that is just a bunch of bull."

Staring Tsunade deep in the eyes, he lifted his hand and pointed at Memnoch. "That," He said breathing heavily, "Would be him." Tsunade stood speechless as she turned to look at the demonic monster.

"HA!" Memnoch cackled staring at Tsunade's expression. "You were right, Sonari. That WAS good."

"Anyways, to finish up your story Tsunade," Kamaasu began, "This guy right over there, Memnoch, one thousand years ago, tried to obtain and accumulate the powers of the great beasts. He collected them and brought them into his being one by one, but only one eluded him."

"How could he do that? No one can harness the power of the great beasts. That's why the Akatsuki are fools." Kakashi mocked, finally speaking his mind.

"Ah, so YOU are the copycat ninja…" Sonari said, staring a Kakashi's face. "Well at any rate, its easy to do that if you're a great beast yourself."

"WHAT!" the whole crowd gasped.

"Oops!" Memnoch laughed, covering his mouth. "Looks like my secret's out!"

"Well yeah, there you have that part. Anyway, he wasn't able to collect the last beast, what we call the Neo Dragon. Its power was too great even for him. Eventually he was sealed away with the rest of the beats in a realm we call Oblivion. Apparently in Oblivion, he learned how to further control the demons."

"Yes that would be correct." Memnoch butted in, putting his part into the story. "To find these beasts was rather difficult when you're trapped in a different plane. But of course, I managed to escape on quite a few occasions…" He smiled menacingly at Kay. "Soon, I founded the Akatsuki which was to search and collect the beasts all over the world for me. Of course it would seem they have strayed from the path. I must get to finding them as well."

"So you…you are a demon?" Naruto asked aloud. "A demon who wants to destroy the world though the power of great beasts?" Realizing what he had done, Naruto clamped his mouth tight and fell back into the crowd. Hearing the question, Memnoch looked in Naruto's general direction and answered, "No. I do not wish to destroy the world, I want to bring some order to it."

"How does killing innocent people bring order?" Kamaasu lashed.

"I have never killed an innocent person. Everyone I have EVER killed was either attacking me, or about to attack. That gets rid of 'warmongers.' Which, in turn, brings order."

"You ARE a ruthless bastard." Kamaasu muttered, sitting on the ground. "You have a twisted sense of justice you son of a bitch."

"Perhaps." The demon chuckled. "Anyway, I wish to bring order to this world because you pitiful humans aren't worth ruling it. You hate each other, and don't get along. Hell, you don't even want to help each other."

"What do you mean!?" Tsunade screamed. "I will always take care of my village bec-"

"You just proved my point woman!" Memnoch bellowed. "You help ONLY your village, and slightly an ally. You people are worthless until you can grasp the idea of TEAMWORK, FELLOWSHIP, and BROTHERHOOD. You people sicken ME. You are not fit to live let alone rule yourselves."

"To completely change topics," Kakashi interjected, "Earlier on, you said YOU released Memnoch. "How'd you pull that off?"

"Oy…" Kamaasu shrugged. "I was trying to create a kinjutsu that would truly allow me to be one with the shadow. But in the process I loosened the lock in Oblivion and allowed Memnoch to come free. But now I will rectify that mistake!" He screamed pointing at his nemesis.

"That sounded so cool!" Naruto muttered aloud.

Memnoch became extremely alert, and began sniffing around. He began racing around the arena, trying to catch the scent of something. Going back to where he started, he looked at Naruto and smiled, beginning to laugh maniacally. "I found it. I FOUND IT AT LAST!" Sonari looked at his master and over to what he was staring at: Naruto.

"That's the guy we've been searching for?"

"Oh yes…" Memnoch smiled, licking his lips. "He is the one." Looking back to Tsunade, he smiled. Tsunade looked to Naruto and looked back again with horror.

"What re you doing? Leave him alone!"

The crowd looked around feverishly to catch a glimpse of what they were talking about. Shikamaru, who had been standing on the sideline, began thinking of everything that has been said, and what had happened in the past. "Why stare at Naru-" He remembered all the power bursts Naruto had had during Chuunin exams and the like. "No way…" Shikamaru thought taking another look at Naruto. "HE'S the Kyuubi...So that's what the Akatsuki were always after. Its so obvious" He jumped down to join Naruto and the others as Memnoch began to speak again.

"Well, seems now that I have found my prey I'll be on my way my friends." Walking over to the genin, he smiled saying, "Come to me my little N-"

"Say the name, and die." Tsunade said, getting fired up for a big battle

"What, don't want him to become a bigger social outcast than he is now? Please." Walking over more he was stopped again by Kamaasu.

"Don't." Kamaasu said, a horrible glint in his eye. "I will stop you. And so will they." Looking around Memnoch saw hundreds of Ninja, many Jounin.

Shuffling back, Memnoch smiled and said, "Fine But I will not leave without a parting gift." Looking around, he saw a timid ninja with strange eyes. "Yes, she will do fine!" Sinking into shadow, he moved along the ground like he had with Gaara, popping out in front of Hinata. "HERE I AM MY LITTLE FRIEND! MWAHAHAHA!" Sinking down with his might sand, he smothered Hinata and nothing was there. Appearing where he had been before, he smiled and made an evil cackle. "This will do nicely!" He said, as his eyes began blank and even emptier as the veins throbbed around them.

Neji slumped to the ground and he realized his cousin was no longer there. "Hinata…HINATA!" Jumping up he rushed Memnoch only to be grabbed by Maito Gai, who held him down, refusing to let him go any farther. "GIVE HER BACK!" Neji flared. " I CANNOT FAIL IN MY DUTIES!"

"Sorry lad." Memnoch replied, "But she's mine…"

"NO WAY!" Ryusuke screamed. "He's the guy! THE MAN WHO KIDNAPPED MY GRANDFATHER! I'd recognize that tone anywhere…"

"Well, it looks like I'm making all KINDS of enemies to today! HAHAHA!" Memnoch laughed.

"YOU FREAK!" Ryu pulled out his sword and rushed the demon as well to find himself in the same predicament as Neji but this time with Kay.

"We'll get him Ryu. Not now, but we will get him…I promise." Looking over to the demon he spoke again as he laughed, "You fool. You may have collected some of the beasts already, but you will never get your hands on the Neo dragons. They are too powerful, even for you."

"Perhaps. But not when I have their gate keeper on MY side" He smirked pointing to a slightly hidden Jamshu Dragano.

"Jamshu? JAS!? Is that YOU!?" The shadow genin yelled in shock. Rushing over, they saw that it was true. "What the hell are you doing on his side!?"

"I am doing what's best for my Village." Jamshu answered.

"But this has nothing to do with the shadow." Kenshi replied.

"I meant the village of light."

Staring at Jas, Kay realized what was happening. "DON'T LISTEN TO HIM JAS!" Kay screamed. "All his promises are lies and will be broken! Don't give him the Neo Dragons!"

"Feh, I'm not an idiot." Jas answered with a smirk.

"The hell?" Sasuke wondered aloud, joining in the commotion. "I thought there was one dragon?"

"Let me explain…" Jas began. "There was one dragon, but in an attempt to claim it, a beast, now I know it was Memnoch, split the dragon into a good and dark side. These dragons have been sealed inside of the Gatekeeper from the village of light since then. But, when I was young, a corrupt man caused me to release the dragons and they destroyed my village. They were soon sealed within me again, but not till my village had been completely ruined. I went to the village of shadow for solace, but I soon returned to my home."

"Well all this chatting has been fun really." Memnoch said getting tired of the current situation. He realized that although he was powerful, 500 to 4 was not good odds. At least not yet anyway. "But we must be on our leave. I have to go have a chat with an old snake of a friend of mine…" He chuckled. Muttered a few katas, he and his companions disappeared, into thin air, leaving a confused Leaf village, and worry in the hearts of all who lived.


	17. What Now? They Arrive!

CHAPTER 17: What Now? They Arrive

As the demonic beast disappeared into thin air, the crowd stood eerily as no one knew what to make of the prior events. But soon enough of course, the great demon known as panic made its way into the hearts of the people, striking fear in the minds of every villager. As the villagers scrambled to get out of the arena, to try and save themselves from what may come in the future, Tsunade stood speechless her eyes wide with awe and horror. As a breeze picked up she snapped back to her senses and a single tear fell from her cheek as she slowly wiped it away with the back of her hand. Using her tremendous strength, she stomped her foot to the ground creating a maddening rumble and small cracks to flare out from the epicenter of the strike. Looking to the surprised leafs she cleared her throat.

"My fellow leafs!" she screamed, trying to bring the peoples mind to ease. "What we have witnessed is something new, and possibly something tragic."

"Possibly?" Kamaasu stared. "Its POSSIBLY something that's gonna get us killed…" He muttered shuffling backwards.

Tsunade gave a look and turned back to the crowd. "There is no need for fear or alarm. We are the Konohakagure and we have triumphed over greater things than our current predicament. We'll have the ninja get together to sort this matter out. Now, please return to your homes; this exam is over."

Naruto stumbled forward in shock. "Wha-WHAT!?" He said bewildered. Rushing over to the 5th he grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her closer. "HOW CAN YOU CANCEL THE EXAM!? HOW! WE CAN KEEP GOI-" Unfortunately Naruto couldn't finish his question as a hand, Tsunade's of course, immediately smacked him into a nearby wall.

"Look. This situation is far bigger than our chuunin exam." Tsunade said sternly, giving Naruto, "the look."

Soon, the crowd had left the stadium, but those who had been in the arena floor stayed to talk about what to do next, what to do after this happening. "Well…it seems we have a tiny problem on our hands, doesn't it?" Tsunade said, shaking her head out of stress.

"You could say that." Kakashi said, giving Kamaasu a dirty look.

"Well Kamaasu, I think you owe us a better explanation of what just happened!" Tsunade screamed, punching Kamaasu across the arena slamming him into a wall.

"Was that necessary Tsunade-sama?" Naruto asked, looking at the dazed Kamaasu who had just gotten back on his feet.

"Probably not…" Tsunade replied. "But it felt damn good."

Kamaasu shuffled back over to the others and fiddled with his jaw, snapping it back into place. "I know, I know, I deserved tha-"

"Damnit Kay. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!? Who were these guys? I heard them but I couldn't make any sense of it…"

Kay sighed as he looked up to the sky. "To begin, My family has been charged with protecting the gate that contained that monster of a man, Memnoch."

"I got that much." Tsunade said impatiently. "He has been able to escape every now and then during the last millennia. I was developing a kinjutsu to allow myself to actually become shadow…and by doing so, I somehow weakened the gate holding Memnoch prisoner. And thusly, he escaped. This was about 6 months ago."

"So. You tried to defy mother-nature and for it you were punished." Kakashi said crossing his arms.

"For a lack of a better reason, yes." Kamaasu chuckled. "Evidently in Oblivion, the realm where he was locked away, he managed to figure out a way of taking over the great beasts. We've seen it in the way he captured your Hyuga and you're the Gaara boy. Also it seems he enlisted the help of two former pupils of mine, Uzika Sonari, who's strength surpasses almost every ninja of my village, an Jamshu Dragano, who is they key to making sure Memnoch doesn't become what he could become. He is becoming more powerful by the minute, no the second!"

"And what the hell are we supposed to do about it?" Naruto asked with Sasuke concurring.

"I….I don't know." Kamasu replied, stamping his foot on the ground. "I jus don't know! His chakra control, power, speed, EVERYTHING is to his advantage, and how he's got the sand shukaku. Seeing as he performed some shadow moves I'd assume he's obtained the other great beast the shadow was in control of, the Knightmare."

"So we're just gonna sit and let him wipe out the world!?" Naruto screamed, punching a nearby wall. "You're a bunch of cowards. Kamaasu you released him, you gotta put him back where he came from! I'll help, he'll pay for what he did to Konoha."

Kamaasu chuckled, and ruffled Naruto's hair. "Listen kid. I never said I wouldn't do something. That bastard's gonna pay for everything he's ever done. We just need a plan…" The group all looked over to Shikamaru who received the look a tad startled.

"M-Me?" Shikamaru whined.

"Yes, you." Tsunade smiled. "You are one of our greatest strategists. Get to work on a plan. Kamaasu-dono, you help him out. You know the most out of all of us."

"Right." Kamaasu replied, taking Shikamaru to the academy for a quiet place to think.

:And Now…" Tsunade sighed. "We wait."

While the Konoha and leaf began to sort out a plan to conquer the evil beast, that same creature was winding his way through the Konoha forests with his Demonic trio in tow, trying to find another to help them in their quest. As they sped through the trees Sonari sneezed, breaking the silence they had kept since leaving the Hidden village.

"Master?" Sonari inquired, dodging a branch.

"What is it Sonari?" Memnoch replied giving a tired look.

"Well to be blunt master, do you really think that he's going to help us? He left the Akatsuki for fear of us and that silly Uchiha."

Memnoch smiled, his glistening jaws reveling in his attitude of power. "You see my boy," Memnoch began. "As strong as he thinks he is, that snake of a man fears death. He fears losing. He fears strength. That is why he ran from the Akatsuki, from that Uchiha, and from me. When I find him, he WILL help me. He will have no other choice."

"Well this guy really be that much help?" Jamshu questioned listening to the others speak.

"But of course. He is one of the world's leading ninja in Ninjutsu technique and knowledge." Sonari replied.

"But why do we need such help in Ninjutsu is my question." Jas replied sounding a bit irritated.

Memnoch laughed as he responded, "Why do you think we would need someone that excels with Ninjutsu?"

"I dunno." Jas answered trying to entertain his master. "Because we need to blow up the enemy?" He received a quick punch to the head from Sonari as they took a quick rest on a branch.

"No, you idiot." Sonari remarked. "We need someone that excels in Ninjutsu because we need someone to help Master Memnoch." The gang soon picked up speed, going back through the forest.

Jas took a good luck at the monster they called master. "Why the hell would he need help?"

"Simple minded fool…" Memnoch grinned, ruffling the young boy's hair. "While I simply absorbed the Knightmare and the host containing the Shukaku, it will be very difficult to strip the Kyuubi from that Naruto boy. I need someone good with Ninjutsu in order to help me find a better way to absorb my prey. Simply biting them won't help me, will it Domen?"

Domen gave a blank look as nodded his head in agreement. Jas looked to Domen and back to his master again. "What'd you do to him anyway?"

"I made him my mind slave. In other words, by biting him, I sent his soul to Oblivion, my haven. Now I simply control his body like a puppet. He is my killing machine. Ah we're here." He finished as they had finally arrived at their destination: Orochimaru


End file.
